Serpentins
by Selsynn
Summary: Harry Potter est exclu de Poudlard pour avoir sauvé Ginny et vaincu mystérieusement le basilic... Serpentins dans le vent, illusion d'un pouvoir, pouvoir de l'illusion. Et si Harry devenait le maître des Serpentins ? - FicCadeau pour Vilya -
1. Exclusion

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général.

_Pour __Vilya__, coupine à moi (je vais essayer de la finir et de la publier dans des délais raisonnables. Tu n'auras qu'à me rappeler à l'ordre... Et j'espère que ça va te plaire...)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : EXCLUSION

Harry courut vers le dortoir, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'en fichait de croiser quelqu'un, il s'en fichait d'écraser les pieds ou de claquer la porte au nez de ses collègues. Des larmes de sentiments mixés entravés sa vision.

Tristesse. Désespoir. Incompréhension. Rage. Haine…

Voilà ce qu'il gagnait à vouloir sauver la sœur de son meilleur ami. Le mot résonnait bizarrement dans sa tête. Exclu. Il ne sera jamais diplômé de Poudlard. Il ne sera plus jamais dans ces murs. Il ne verra plus Ron, ni Ginny, d'ailleurs. Ni Hermione. Quoi qu'il pouvait certainement récupérer son numéro de téléphone et se débrouiller pour aller la voir… Après tout, il sera tout le temps dans le monde moldu.

Il claque la porte du dortoir sans avoir bien regarder qui est là, il jette pêle-mêle toutes les affaires dans sa valise. Il essaye de faire attention à ne pas prendre trop d'affaire qui ne soient pas à lui, ce n'est pas comme s'il pourrait les rendre tout de suite.

Il veut partir avant que la décision ne soit publique. Il ne veut pas affronter le regard de tous les élèves, il ne veut pas de leur peine, de leur joie ou de leur tristesse. Plus d'hypocrisie, il se l'est maintenant juré. Il ne fera plus rien qui donnerait lieu à de l'hypocrisie. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne haïsse plus que cette soit-disant politesse qui empêche de dire en face les choses. Comme le directeur ne lui avait pas dit en face qu'il était exclu, il avait fallu un coincours de circonstances exceptionnel – qu'il aille demander un renseignement à sa directrice de maison, deux jours après la fin de la Bête de Serpentard, un renseignement sur les résultats, et les options à choisir l'année prochaine – La conversation qu'il avait entendu l'avait mené droit à son dortoir.

Il ne faisait pas attention aux deux autres personnes qui étaient présentes, et qui regardaient avec un peu de peur et beaucoup de tristesse. Hermione et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils se tenaient la main, tout en observant le spectacle désolant qu'il offrait, des lunettes de travers, des yeux brillants de larmes contenues, la cape jetée en vrac sur son lit, les gestes saccadés.

Hermione se racla la gorge, il continua son activité sans relever la tête. Elle échangea un regard avec Ron. Ils avaient évoqués la possibilité que ce soit l'épisode de trop pour Harry… Ce basilique, ou simplement l'incapacité chronique des professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal… Ils avaient pris leur décision sans laisser de voix aux chapitres à leur parents respectifs.

« Harry. »

Aucune réaction.

« Harry »

Elle essaya à nouveau plus fort, elle sortant sa baguette pour ouvrir davantage les yeux au jeune garçon. Finalement la menace qui se dégageait d'elle attira l'attention de sa cible. Il cligna des yeux quand il les vit tous les deux, chacun une valise fermé dans leur main.

« Harry, que croyais-tu faire ? Partir sans nous ? Te débarrasser de nous deux ? Non, certainement pas ! Et d'abord, nous pourrons commencer par un arrêt chez moi, histoire de mettre au point notre vie dans le monde moldu. Mes parents nous aideront. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour rattraper un cursus moldu. Ron est même prêt à devoir travailler beaucoup pour les prochains mois… »

Harry les regardait avec toujours la même incompréhension.

« On vient avec toi, Harry, on est tes potes, on va pas te laisser tomber. Hermione me disait qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement que tu sais… Tout ça… Ca fasse trop. »

Harry éclata d'un rire cynique que ses deux amis ne lui avaient jamais connu.

« Trop ? Oh non, je suppose que j'aurais pu en encaisser davantage, j'ai vu pire… Par contre, ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux plus être là. C'est eux qui ne veulent plus de moi. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, quelqu'un frappa quelques coups à la porte de dortoir avant d'entrer.

« Harry ? Le professeur MacGonagall m'a donné cette note à te faire passer le plus vite possible. Mais ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ? »

Harry éclata d'un nouveau rire cynique. Ses nerfs craquaient, il en avait sa claque, il ne pouvait plus continuer de la même manière, il fallait que cela sorte. Il prit le papier des mains d'un Neville abasourdi et la décacheta. Il poussa un cri de bête blessé, et la passa à Hermione sans plus de cérémonie.

« Mr Harry Potter,

Par la présente, vous êtes officiellement exclus de Poudlard pour le cycle des BUSES, donc pour trois ans pour mensonge et mise en danger des étudiants et irrespect des lois de Poudlard et du monde magique.

A noter que les élèves de l'extérieur qui veulent profiter des cours de Poudlard pour passer leur ASPICS doivent avoir optimal dans toutes les matières qu'ils comptent soutenir.

Je reste à votre disposition pour toute demande de renseignement particulière,

Minerva MacGonagall,

Directrice adjointe de Poudlard. »

Hermione laissa tomber la lettre sous la surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'Harry serait exclu pour être allé sauver la sœur de Ron. Pour se rapprocher de ce qu'elle connaissait, elle demanda simplement :

« C'est vrai, la partie sur le mensonge ?

— Je suppose que je mens dès que je dis que le monstre de Serpentard n'existe plus. Je n'ai rien inventé. Je ne pouvais simplement pas totalement parler comme si quelqu'un m'en empêchait.

_— C'est moi qui aie fait cela. Je suis désolé que cela t'ai posé des soucis, enfant. Mais à eux tu peux leur parler sans crainte, ils t'aideront dans ta tâche._

— Qui a parlé ? Qui vient de parler ?

— Heu, c'est toi, Harry. Il n'y a personne qui a parlé d'autre… Ni euh, ni même un sifflement de serpent. Pas un bruit…

— Et bien il y a quelqu'un qui nous écoute et qui m'a dit que je pouvais tout vous raconter. Tout quoi ? Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la chambre des secrets. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

— Un mauvais rêve qui a sauvé ma sœur et nous a débarrassé d'un incapable en tout cas, si tu veux mon avis.

— Il y avait Ginny, étalée sans vie sur le sol de la pièce. Le carnet noir à coté de ses mains. Et le fantôme de Tom Jedusor… de Lui. Il a hissé en langue des serpents, et là, le basilic est arrivé. Il était immense, trop grand pour imaginer. Trop grand pour se rappeler. J'ai commencé à vouloir lui échapper, Tom l'avait lancé sur moi. Mais je me souviens juste d'un contact. Et puis un trou noir. Je me souviens juste de la peau lisse et froide du basilic. Après mes souvenirs sont plus épars. Puis je me réveille quand Ginny me secoue, hystérique. Nulle trace du basilic, ni de tome. Juste le carnet noir de Tom détruit, visiblement par le venin du basilic. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis aussi ignorant.

— Qu'as-tu raconté aux professeurs ?

— Ce que je me souvenais à l'époque, comment on avait trouvé l'entrée, Lockart, Tom, Ginny inconsciente. Puis j'ai dit que 'Le basilic s'était rebellé contre l'ordre de Tom.' Ces mots là précisément, je m'en souviens maintenant.

— Ils ne t'ont pas cru alors ?

— J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Ils me disent dangereux : je le suis peut-être. Je connais si peu la magie et tout le monde s'attend tellement à ce que je sois si exceptionnel. Et bien non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière les nuages, ni ce que le futur me réserve. Et si je n'ai pas de souvenirs, je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La petite histoire n'apporta rien d'autre qu'un nouveau regard d'incompréhension passer entre les quatre jeunes. Finalement Neville semble ramener assez de neurones et d'attention pour connecter parfaitement ce que les trois amis allaient faire. Il poussa un soupir.

« Tu pars, alors. Et eux, ils peuvent t'accompagner. Mais moi, je ne le peux pas. Pas si je ne veux pas entrer en guerre avec ma grand-mère. Ecrivez-moi. Je ferais en sorte que ton action ne soit pas oublié, Harry. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron.

« Je parlerais à ta sœur et je m'assurerais qu'elle comprendra bien ta décision, mais je ne dirais pas où vous êtes parti. Il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse avoir envie de vous rejoindre.

— Et… Neville ?

— Oui, Hermione.

— Est-ce que tu accepterais de nous transmettre les connaissances utiles… De récupérer des cours pour nous… Au cas où on veuille revenir ? Pour passer les BUSES… »

Neville fronça les sourcils, pour soupeser ce qu'il risquait à le promettre.

« Je pourrais m'arranger pour les options que je suivrais. Je verrais si d'autre sont aussi intéressé pour transmettre ce qui sera appris, mais je ne promets rien dans les matières où je n'y entends vraiment rien. »

Il ne prononça pas le mot Potions, mais il y pensait très fort. Hermione acquiesça rapidement ravie par la tournure des évènements. Peut-être la situation n'était-elle pas aussi déprimante…


	2. Sortie exceptionnelle

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général.

_Pour __Vilya__, coupine à moi, toujours  
_

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Déjà merci à tous d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Dans le boulot de folie qu'on a cette semaine au taf, ça fait du bien au moral de s'accorder une pause et de voir plein de messages... Nouveaux favoris, Nouvelles alertes, Nouvelle review... Un petit baume au coeur, moi je vous dit !_

klaude : Je dois avouer que je n'y ait jamais pensé. J'aime bien ton idée, mais ce ne sera pas dans cette fiction là. J'espère que tu aimes quand même cette histoire ^^

Black Jo : Ah... Ron et les fanfics, un grand sujet de débat ! Non, dans mon histoire Ron suivrait Harry jusqu'en enfer, parce que n'oublions quand même pas que cela fait moins d'une semaine que Harry a sauvé Ginny... Et puis dans cette histoire, Ron est quelqu'un de bien... Mais sinon, j'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose d'un peu étrange et de plus "précipité", puisque ce qui m'intéresse arrive après...

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : SORTIE EXCEPTIONNELLE

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Neville quittait le dortoir, les laissant fermer la valise d'Harry, la dernière qui ne soient pas totalement terminé. Il se sentait de trop, parmi ce groupe d'ami. Il était heureux de pouvoir les aider en restant à Poudlard. Rien que de penser aller vivre à l'extérieur, chez des moldu dont il ne connaissait rien, il avait une chair de poule qui s'installait.

Il s'installa dans la salle commune et tenta de profiter de l'euphorie qui régnait encore dans le château. La fin des cours, les exams annulés, le retour depuis un jour des convalescents, la nouvelle blague des jumeaux Weasley. Mais rien ne parvenait à le dérider complètement. Il avait envie de hurler que trois personnes se donnaient du mal pour tous et qu'ils allaient quitter l'école dans le plus grand silence.

Et il se promit que cela ne serait pas le cas. Dès ce soir, il ferait en sorte que tout le monde sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Du moins, tous les étudiants de Gryffondor…

Pendant que Neville ruminait ses tristes pensées, Hermione appliquait un sort de rétrécissement combiné à une minuterie. Les valises reprendront leur taille réelle dans exactement quatre heures. Il faut espérer qu'ils seraient arrivés suffisamment loin. Sinon, ils se débrouilleront sans le sort. Après tout, Harry et Hermione avaient bien vécu jusqu'à deux ans auparavant sans connaître l'existence de ce second monde.

Maintenant que tout était prêt, ils se seraient tous les trois sous la cape qu'Harry avaient laissée sortie. Ils traversèrent la salle commune sans trop de problème, Neville qui avait remarqué le mouvement de la porte du dortoir appela tout le monde à voir la nouvelle attraction que les Jumeaux présentaient.

Ils firent coulisser l'entrée de la porte sans que cela ne pose plus de soucis. Ils écoutaient tous les petits bruits, ils ne voulaient surtout pas tomber sur un professeur, ou même sur un préfet. Il était trop tard, la déambulation dans les couloirs était interdite. Même s'ils ne risquaient rien : ils quittaient Poudlard, surement pour toujours, ils ne préféraient pas risquer leur chance. Ils préféraient partir sans être vu tant qu'à faire.

Ils atteignaient les grilles de Poudlard quand une silhouette sortit du bois. Un corps sec, grand, vêtu d'une robe noir comme la nuit qui tombait et d'yeux perçants la nuit comme en plein jour. Si Harry ignorait pourquoi des bruits courraient sur le fait que le professeur Rogue soit un vampire, il était témoin des capacités sensorielles et les réflexes sur-humains de l'homme.

« Qui est là ? »

Sa baguette arriva en main avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire la fin de sa phrase. De sa main gauche, il tenait toujours un sac, rempli d'ingrédients qui restaient le plus immobile malgré que le professeur étaient passé en mode duel.

« Montrez-vous ou j'attaque, c'est la dernière sommation. »

Hermione tremblait, et Harry découvrit la cape, il avança de deux pas, pour se planter à quelques pas de l'homme.

« C'est moi, qui fait ce que les professeurs ont exigés de moi. Comme vous devez certainement le savoir…

— Potter ? Mais il est beaucoup trop tard pour que vous vous promeniez hors de votre salle commune.

— Réellement ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Professeur. Je ne suis plus élève à Poudlard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ? »

Il s'avança de quelques pas. Hermione se découvrit elle aussi et tendit la main vers le professeur, la lettre bien visible.

« Si vous l'ignorez réellement, Professeur, il serait bon que vous lisiez cela. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont seulement le directeur et la sous-directrice qui en ont parlé. Rassurez-vous, vous ne nous reverrez pas à la rentrée… Cela devrait avancer vos vacances, non ? »

Le ton d'Harry, encore brisé par la dure journée oscillait entre l'aigue et le grave, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du professeur. L'enfant était épuisé. Il ne devait pas être dehors en premier cas. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit.

Il se saisit de la lettre et lança un léger lumos pour s'instruire du contenu. La lettre était indubitablement de la directrice adjointe. Il jura entre ses dents, oublieux des enfants qu'il avait devant lui.

Comment cela pouvait être possible. Il avait été là… Quand Potter avait été interrogé. Sa mission de ce soir était d'ailleurs un charme des souvenirs. Pour aider Potter à savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets. Philtre expressément demandé par le directeur, qui savait pertinemment qu'il lui fallait autour de deux ou trois jours pour le terminer…

A quoi cela rimait-il ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la situation, il jurait de plus en plus fort. Albus ne voulait plus qu'il protège le fils de Lily.

La vérité qu'il avait refusé de voir toute cette fin d'année lui sauta aux yeux. Comment Albus avait tendance à faire des réunions pour parler de l'affaire du Monstre dans son dos. Comment il était persuadé qu'Harry avait relâché le Monstre…

Et maintenant, Potter était exclu de Poudlard… Et avec lui, quittaient les deux inséparables ennemis. Comme on dit, les expériences de proche morts rapprochent beaucoup plus que ne peuvent comprendre certains…

Cela mit quelques minutes de plus à le frapper totalement. Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui croit en la seconde chance pour tout le monde… Même pour Lucius Malefoy, si c'est pour dire… Albus Dumbledore croyait dur comme fer qu'Harry Potter – un gamin de douze ans, bon Dieu !– avait relâché le Monstre de Serpentard, dans les murs de Poudlard. Sur sa meilleure amie, entre autre.

L'homme était-il réellement devenu sénile ? C'était une question parfaitement légitime. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il était entré à son service, et c'était la première fois qu'il dérogeait de telle manière à ses principes. Une affaire à surveiller en somme.

Mais le temps manquait pour savoir vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Son sens du devoir l'obligeait à faire une dernière action avant de laisser partir l'enfant. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas vraiment le retenir. Comme Potter l'avait dit, c'est le directeur lui-même qui l'avait chassé du château. Il n'était même pas un Serpentard. Sinon, il aurait été son tuteur magique, et aurait encore pu s'occuper de lui. Le protéger.

Sans hésiter un instant, il ôta une chaine en argent fin autour de son cou et la donna à l'enfant. Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique et exclu de Poudlard l'observa bizarrement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à recevoir un genre de cadeau.

« Le mot de passe est Lily. Il n'est à utiliser qu'en dernier recours, si vous êtes blessés, attaqués ou toutes autres situations d'urgence. Il vous fera apparaître à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh vous guérira même si vous n'êtes plus un élève…

— C'est un portoloin ?

— Un portoloin d'urgence, oui. Et j'insiste. C'est à utiliser en dernier recours. Il ne fonctionnera qu'une seule fois de toute manière. Et il ne fonctionnera pas s'il y a des barrières anti-portoloin. Restez prudent. Je… »

Severus s'arrêta, regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger. Enfant qui fixait la biche en argent du pendentif, et qui n'avait pour l'instant pas dit un mot.

« Pourquoi, monsieur ?

— Une ancienne histoire, j'avais promis à Lily de veiller sur son fils. Le directeur ne pourra pas m'en empêcher. Maintenant, filez, sinon, je vous ramène dans le château de force en enlevant des points à Gryffondor. »

La cape fut prestement mise sur les trois fuyards. Rogue les regarda disparaître, de la peine enserrant son cœur. L'enfant ne devrait rien vivre de tout ça…

Il entendit les pas légers qui s'éloignaient et continua à regarder. Il entendit très faiblement un merci de l'enfant. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination.


	3. Famille Granger

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général.

**Note d'auteur** : J'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire. J'ai pris le parti de décrire la famille d'Hermione comme je l'imagine. Comme j'ai pris parti pour le fait que Ron avait un intérêt chez les moldu, et qu'il aimait assez Harry pour le suivre en enfer. C'est mon histoire, c'est un cadeau pour une copine, et je sais que ces entorses au canon ne lui déplairont pas. Donc pour simplifier : Ron est le meilleur ami d'Harry, Severus honorera toujours sa promesse de veiller sur l'enfant de sa précieuse Lily, Dumbledore est un peu trop hanté par son passé pour être parfaitement lucide. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une fanfic en Dumbledore Bashing. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela.

_Pour __Vilya__, coupine à moi, ce chapitre aussi... comme les précédents !  
_

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Je renouvelle le remerciement pour toutes les review ou simplement les favoris ou les alertes. C'est la premières fois que j'ai autant de monde qui suit l'une de mes histoires, surtout si vite ! Merci, merci ! Surtout que c'est un peu la zone au boulot. C'était la livraison ce soir. Résultat... On prend encore plus conscience de tout ce qu'on a oublié de faire, quand on met à jour la doc des tests... (Ah, il fallait tester ça aussi ? Bon et bien ce sera pour la prochaine livraison, hein ?)  
_

Black Jo : Merci pour ta review. Les actes de Dumbledore prendront peu à peu sens pour Severus mais un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Pour l'instant, disons qu'il nage un peu dans l'incertitude. Mais on retrouvera Severus Snape (j'ai lu le livre en anglais, les noms me restent en anglais) dans le reste de l'histoire... Merci de ton intérêt !

Klaude : ce sera une autre histoire pour dans longtemps, je ne veux pas tout faire en même temps, je n'arrive pas du tout à gérer les multiples projets (pourtant, j'ai essayé très longtemps). En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise...

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : FAMILLE GRANGER

Ron guida tout le monde sur le chemin jusqu'à Préaulard. Il connaissait plus à cause des différentes blagues que lui racontaient tous ses frères. Il avait une carte de la région dans la tête, même s'il était incapable de restituer à l'oral cette connaissance. Et puis, ils regardèrent la gare d'arrêt du train, déserte. Le train n'arriverait pas avant quatre jours, quand tous les élèves rentreraient chez eux.

Harry ne savait pas comment bouger. Il avoua rapidement qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit tellement plus loin. Hermione proposa de prendre le Magicobus. Ron grimaça, se rappelant que trop bien de certaines excursions coincés entre deux frères trop grands…

Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, et la jeune fille agita sa baguette dans la rue principale de Préaulard. Le Magicobus arriva quasiment immédiatement. Autant Harry que Hermione reculèrent de peur de se faire écraser, mais Ron arborait sa mine blasé. Il entra le premier, et quand il lui fut demandé où il voulait aller, il se tourna vers Hermione et Harry.

Hermione récita l'adresse de ses parents. Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec les garçons, mais pour la nuit, c'était ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de mieux. Les deux hommes inclinèrent la tête et réclamèrent leur dû. Scandalisé par le prix annoncé, Ron amorça une négociation. Le rabais pour jeune enfants, en fuite, sans un sou en poche et trop malheureux fut obtenu… Le prix d'un galion par personne était descendu à dix noises pour tout le groupe. Au final le conducteur avait les larmes aux yeux et proposa un morceau de gâteau à la mélisse.

Harry et Hermione observaient tout et n'avaient pas assez d'yeux pour tout remarquer en même temps. Et le voyage qui dura deux heures leur suffit à peine. Pendant ce temps là, Ron s'était installé sur une couchette, l'assiette du gâteau à la mélisse sur les genoux et il savourait… Il fallait bien s'occuper comme on le pouvait !

Quand ils descendirent du bus, il était onze heures et demi, et avec les émotions de la journée, tout le monde commençait à être très fatigué. Hermione guida ses amis vers la maison de campagne de ses parents. La lumière du salon était encore allumée, signe que son père devait regarder un match de foot ou sa mère travailler à sa couture. Hermione franchit les derniers pas en courant, pour sonner avec précipitation. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme de grande stature, assez nerveux vint ouvrir. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant « papa ».

L'homme, surprit de l'arrivée de sa fille ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Il s'étonnait surtout qu'elle soit là, alors qu'elle ne devait rentrer que dans quelques jours.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école, chérie ? De nouvelles attaques ?

— Oui… Enfin, non… Harry a vaincu le basilic, il n'attaquera plus jamais les élèves. Mais il s'est passé quelques choses de grave. Harry a été exclu de Poudlard. Pour avoir sauvé la sœur de Ron, Ginny, qui avait accordé trop de confiance à un petit carnet qui lui répondait. En fait c'était Tom Jedusor, un très méchant sorcier. Mais Harry est descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets, qui étaient dans les toilettes de fille du troisième étage, et il a pu sauver Ginny. Ron y est allé aussi mais le professeur de défense, qui les avaient suivis…

— Stop. Hermini, je n'ai rien compris du tout… Mais entre, ta mère est encore au salon, ton frère est déjà couché, il ne faut pas faire de bruit, il est insupportable en ce moment. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les deux garçons particulièrement éreinté.

« Papa, voici Harry Potter et Ronald

—Ron !

— Bref, Ron Weasley. Ce sont les amis dont je vous ai parlé.

— Je me souviens vous avoir vu à la fin de l'année dernière... Entrez tous, et on pourra savoir ce que vous venez faire ici à cette époque de l'année. »

Il remarqua rapidement que le plus petit, le brun, Harry, tenait convulsivement un papier qui ne semblait pas lui apporter que du bonheur. Il se décala et poussa tout le monde à entrer dans le salon où ils firent plus ample connaissances.

Nora et Pete Granger, tous les deux dentistes menaient la vie la plus dépaysant qu'il soit possible pour Ron : ils engageaient une femme de ménage qui passait une heure chez eux, ils travaillaient dans la même ville, et Mme Granger travaillait autant que son mari. Ils prenaient la voiture pour aller au parking relais le plus proche et de là restaient en métro toute la journée. Edward, le petit frère d'Hermione passait ses journées à l'école primaire communale et attendait le soir chez une nounou que ses parents rentrent du travail…

Quand la raison de leur présence fut suffisamment éclaircis, il fut admis que tout le monde se coucherait tôt et que la discussion sérieuse commencerait le lendemain. Tandis que Nora aidait sa fille à défaire sa valise le plus vite possible pour pouvoir se coucher facilement, Pete installait les deux jeunes garçons au salon.

Pendant ce temps-là, il apprit un peu à les connaître, à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de sa fille et de Poudlard en général. Ce ne fut pas forcement des choses qui lui firent plaisir, et il comprenait parfaitement sa fille. Comment vouloir rester dans une école qui est si dangereuse ? Sa fille avait failli mourir ! Et ce n'est pas comme la petite lettre pathétique qu'ils avaient reçu où elle était immobilisée, mais se remettrait vite. Elle avait été attaquée par un monstre, un serpent géant qui ne pétrifiait pas les gens d'habitude, il les tuait d'un seul regard… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant aux deux garçons d'avoir sauvé sa petite fille. Elle pouvait être fière de ses amis. Et si à cause d'eux, elle quittait une école qui pourrait lui couter la vie, eh bien… Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Le sommeil vint rapidement pour tout le monde. Ce n'est que les réveils matins de la chambre parentale qui réveillèrent en premier Harry, avec des réminiscences des Dursley. Il se mit debout en un rien de temps, et un peu dépaysé par le lit de camp dans le salon, il regarda autour de lui. Puis ses souvenirs de la veille revinrent. Ému que ses amis l'aient soutenu, il regarda Ron dormir comme un bienheureux entouré dans une large couverture, en équilibre précaire sur le canapé. Harry était même étonné qu'il ne soit pas déjà tombé de ce canapé… Il le laissa dormir et chercha à se diriger vers la cuisine. Il voulait faire un café pour toute la famille pour qu'ils soient de meilleures humeurs. Après tout, cela marchait parfaitement bien avec les Dursley…

Il trouva la cuisine juste à droite de l'entrée, en face du salon. Une cuisine parfaitement moldue et très bien aménagée. La cafetière semblait assez usée, alors il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Pendant ce temps, ses habitudes avaient repris le dessus, et il visitait le frigo et les placards pour trouver les ingrédients et les ustensiles. Il savait ce qu'Hermione prenait au petit-déjeuner, mais ignorait si ses parents étaient comme elle ou pas. Dans le doute, il prépara un peu de tout, sans rien faire cuire, il attendit simplement que les parents descendent. Ils allaient certainement bientôt descendre.

Il fut surpris par le seul habitant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne devait pas avoir moins de six ou sept ans. Les yeux grand ouverts, qui le regardait depuis la porte de la cuisine. Il penchait la tête comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Harry se pétrifia. Le petit frère d'Hermione était couché hier soir, il ne savait donc pas qu'ils étaient arrivés. Quelle serait sa réaction ? D'après Hermione, il adorait sa grande sœur… Mais était-ce réellement le cas ?

« Bonjour Edward, je m'appelle Harry et je suis un ami de ta grande sœur Hermione.

— Hermini ? »

Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du gamin sur autre chose que sa présence dans la cuisine. Ensuite Harry prit la voix la plus gentille qu'il puisse trouver et demanda le plus simplement du monde :

« Que veux-tu pour petit-déjeuner, Edward ?

— J'ai le droit de choisir ? Youpie ! Des pancakes ! »

Harry sourit devant l'enthousiasme du gamin et prit un petit saladier. Il mélangea rapidement les ingrédients et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la petite crêpe trouvait le ventre affamé du nouvel ami d'Harry.

Sur ses entrefaites, Nora entra dans la cuisine, les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil. Elle aussi la situation de la veille la rattrapait avec un peu de retard.

« Bonjour Harry, tu m'as l'air très matinal, dis donc ! Hermione est rarement levé avant neuf heures quand elle est à la maison. C'était un problème pour l'école…

— Oh, chez mon oncle et ma tante, j'avais l'habitude de me lever plus tôt pour aider ma tante à préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. J'ai pris un sacré coup de main, vous voulez quoi d'ailleurs, madame Granger ?

— Oh, Harry, appelle-moi Nora, pas de madame Granger, on dirait ma belle mère…

— Euh, d'accord, Ma… Nora. Mais vous voulez quoi pour déjeuner ?

— Ne te complique pas pour moi, je prends une tasse de café et une pomme. Cela me suffit pour le matin. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit… je n'en ai plus eu depuis que j'ai pris ma spécialité. Voir les dents de mes patients à longueur de journée me coupe l'appétit. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de simplement hocher la tête. Edward voulait un troisième pancakes. Maintenant que l'autorité parentale était dans la pièce, Harry chercha le soutient pour savoir si c'était raisonnable.

« Vous allez devenir la personne qu'il préfère si vous lui préparez des pancakes comme ça. Tant qu'il ne met pas une montagne de sucre pur dessus il peut en prendre autant qu'il veut. »

Harry hocha la tête et quand il approcha la nouvelle crêpe, il ôta le sucre en poudre de la portée de l'enfant.

Pete entra dans la cuisine peu de temps plus tard, par l'odeur alléché. Il commanda le même menu que son fils, et se fit un devoir d'en manger plus que lui. Harry observait amusé leur cirque. C'était quand même beaucoup plus plaisant que chez les Dursley.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Pete lui expliqua clairement :

« Je pensais réveiller Hermione, mais si tu veux bien, ce serait mieux de la laisser dormir. Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous rendre au travail. Edward doit aller à l'école, et si tu voulais bien l'accompagner, cela nous soulagerait. Ce petit-déjeuner gargantuesque m'a quelques peu retardé, je le crains. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le déposer, ni Nora, comme c'est moi qui l'emmène au relais…

— Euh, vous êtes sur ? Je ne connais pas du tout le quartier… Je pourrais me perdre.

— Il n'y a aucune chance, l'école est juste en face de la maison, au numéro douze de la rue. Nous sommes au 7. Il n'y a aucune chance que tu te perdes.

— Bon, alors merci de votre confiance… Je serais ravi de pouvoir vous aider.

— Merci Harry. Sinon, nous continuerons la discussion sur ce que vous allez faire dès ce soir. Pour la journée, j'ai laissé une lettre à Hermione, elle la lira quand elle se réveillera et elle aura de quoi vous tenir occuper… j'espère.

— Edward doit arriver à l'école pour huit heures et demie. »

Harry hocha la tête, engrangeant toutes les informations. Dans une maison moldue, il reprenait directement ses habitudes, devenait tout de suite plus ordonné qu'à l'école et cela lui permettait de faire beaucoup plus de choses qu'en temps normal ! Il regarda l'horloge et tandis que les parents quittaient la maison, il décréta qu'il accompagnerait Edward pour huit heures et quart, ce qui laissait encore une large demi-heure.

Il commença à ranger les instruments de cuisine, faisant la vaisselle pour ne pas la faire plus tard. Les parents d'Hermione quittèrent la maison. Il avait quasiment fini ce qu'il faisait. Edward était revenu dans la cuisine car il s'ennuyait à nouveau.

Harry s'attachait peu à peu à se petit gourmant. Il comprenait pourquoi Hermione l'adorait… Finalement, une heure plus tard, il rentra après avoir pris son temps pour avoir suffisamment de recul sur la situation. Il était reconnaissant du répit offert par les parents d'Hermione, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il faudrait qu'ils recherchent une autre solution très vite…

Mais ils auraient le temps de décider cela… Tous les trois. Unis.


	4. Gazette du sorcier

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général. Mais il va augmenter jusqu'à T je pense, pour évocation de violence.

_Pour __Vilya__, coupine à moi, ce chapitre aussi... comme les précédents !  
_

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
_

Gab : merci pour ta review !

Black Jo : Rassure-toi, s'il reprend ses habitudes, elles vont changer assez vite... Mais ce sera pour un chapitre plus tard... pas pour tout de suite.

Klaude : je sais que cela se passe un peu vite... J'espère que cela reste dans des limites parfaitement raisonnable. Je ne voulais pas trop m'apesantir sur ce coté là. Mais n'hésite pas à le dire quand tu trouves des choses qui te semble trop étrange.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : GAZETTE DU SORCIER

_HARRY POTTER EXCLUS DE POUDLARD !_

_Hier soir, autour de vingt-heure trente, Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Magique a été exclu par conseil exceptionnel tenu par Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall, tous les deux à la tête de Poudlard. _

_Le jeune Harry Potter est porté disparu depuis une demi-heure auparavant. On ne sait pas s'il est au courant de son exclusion… _

_Les autres élèves ont des réactions très diverses. Nous avons interrogés Drago Malefoy, de la même année, fils de Lucius Malefoy, proche conseiller du Ministre._

_« Potter est un fourchelangue, il a jeté un serpent devant tout le monde lors du cours de défense. Je me sens en sécurité à Poudlard, maintenant qu'il n'y ait plus. »_

_Un autre élève, Neville Londubat, le fils des deux aurors Alice et Frank Londubat, admet « qu'on ne sait pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais que Ginny est sauvé, et c'est le principal. »_

_Quand à la jeune fille dont il est question, Ginevra Weasley, elle ne pouvait pas être interrogée._

_Il semblerait que nous soyons aussi sans nouvelles des deux amis d'Harry Potter, ce sauveur du monde magique assez 'teinté', voir assez sombre. Aurait-il fait disparaître les deux témoins de la véritable affaire : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ? (voir photo sur la page d'à-côté)._

**_Si vous voyez n'importe lequel des trois, prévenez de suite le Ministère de la magie, département de l'enfance._**

_En direct de Poudlard,_

_Cynthie Skeeter._

***

Molly reposa le tissu d'ineptie avec rage. Harry Potter avait sauvé sa fille, ce n'était certainement pas un mage noir en devenir. Ginny avait avoué d'elle-même qu'elle avait fait confiance à Tom Jedusor. Molly avait eu tellement peur quand elle avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait du vrai nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa petite chérie avait été tellement à deux doigts de mourir…

Elle retourna d'ailleurs à son chandail, elle l'enverra par hiboux postal, si Ron n'était pas revenu. Au fond d'elle-même, elle retrouvait son cousin dans cette relation. Lui aussi n'aurait jamais laissé tomber son meilleur ami au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'aide.

Elle s'inquiétait juste pour lui, mais ça, c'était son rôle de mère, de craindre le pire, avant qu'il ne se produise ou après qu'il ait été évité…

***

Severus Rogue faillit s'étouffer quand il porta un regard désintéressé au journal. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que, aussi vite, cela fasse la une des journaux… Après tout, l'enfant était aussi le Sauveur du monde magique. Il aurait préféré que l'enfant de Lily reste un parfait inconnu. Il aurait certainement eu moins de mal à veiller sur lui.

Il ricana pour la forme et machinalement, sa main chercha le pendentif que Lily lui avait offert il y avait longtemps. Il ne l'avait plus, il l'avait donné à l'enfant. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il en demande un autre au directeur… ou à la réflexion plutôt à Mme Pomfresh, qui fera moins d'histoire et lui demandera moins de compte.

Il avala la dernière goutte de son café au lait et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie sans plus un regard vers le tas de bêtises qui autrefois avait été un journal respectable.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, un homme derrière les barreaux demanda au ministre qui passait s'il avait un numéro de la Gazette, car il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il fut surpris du contenu du journal. Il avait perdu la trace du temps. Plus important que ça, il ne savait plus quel âge avait son filleul…

Sa grimace devint plus de la haine que de la tristesse quand il aperçut dans les mains du rouquin près de son filleul le corps qu'il avait promis pour justifier au moins cet emprisonnement sans fin.

Peter Pettigrow.

La fureur envahit tous ses sens. Il se transforma en chien in-extremis avant de perdre les derniers relents de conscience…

Il prit sa décision. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment réalisable, mais sous la forme de chien tout était bien plus simple. Il était un chien dominant, et ce soir, malgré tous les barreaux mis sur son chemin, il partirait en chasse.

***

Il avait failli ne pas lire la Gazette aujourd'hui. Il souffrait de tous ses muscles, de tous ses os. Mais la chouette était venue. Machinalement, il s'était séparé de la menue monnaie qu'elle attendait, puis avait saisi le journal.

Il l'avait tout de suite regretté après avoir lu la page principale. Ses sentiments avaient déjà l'occasion d'être à fleur de peau et ce rappel soudain du manque à ses devoirs étaient de trop.

Il explosa de rage et des filets de magie bordeau sombre, à la limite du noir, vinrent frapper les objets de sa petite cuisine. Un bol se cassa dans l'évier, un verre frappa le sol trop vite pour son bien… Mais c'était bien les seuls pertes.

L'homme par contre ne s'était pas clamé juste avec cet éclat. Il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de se calmer, besoin de se rassurer, ou besoin de faire payer à celui qui le faisait souffrir.

Remus Lupin avait toujours été un renégat, et jamais un loup dominant. Il avait toujours appartenu à une meute d'un autre. Celle de James et Sirius, celle de Dumbledore… Et maintenant, il refusait d'obéir à Dumbledore, d'une parce que l'homme n'était jamais venu le voir et par conséquent leur lien s'était affaiblis, et de l'autre qu'il semblait entrer en conflit avec son dominant potentiel, le fils de son premier dominant.

Remus hurla sa frustration, d'être pieds et poings liés dans ce monde magique qui ne l'acceptait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être un loup-garou. Il s'était soigné dès que des cures partielles avaient été inventées. Il faisait son possible pour contrôler le monstre en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'appel muet d'un probable chef de meute.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le fils de James. Et qu'il sache s'il pouvait devenir un dominant… Le dominant de son clan. Il fallait qu'il appartienne à un clan fort, un clan de plusieurs personnes. Il devenait de plus en plus pressant qu'il trouve une femelle. Plus le clan auquel il appartiendra sera complet, plus il aura de chance de trouver une sorcière digne de partager sa vie.

Cette résolution prise, la tension quitta peu à peu son corps. L'humain reprit le contrôle sur le monstre. Mais pour une première fois, il était d'accord avec lui-même. Il fallait qu'il trouve Harry Potter. Même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ce n'est que la promesse à Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait convaincu de ne jamais chercher à contacter l'enfant… Maintenant, il était temps de changer le rapport de force…


	5. Nouvelles fracassantes

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général. Mais il va augmenter jusqu'à T je pense, pour évocation de violence.

**Note d'auteur** : Je sais que Rita Skeeter, c'est Rita Skeeter, mais j'ai essayé de donner un autre ton à cet article que celui de Rita. Donc il a été écrit par Cynthie, qui est comme vous le voulez, par exemple, la sœur de Rita.

_Pour __Vilya__, coupine à moi, ce chapitre aussi... comme les précédents !  
_

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
_

Eliie Evans : merci de ta review

Black Jo : oui, oui, pleins de personnes vont chercher Harry, mais qui le trouvera ?

klaude : c'est exactement ça. Tout le monde a une raison différente qui le mène à Harry, et tout le monde ne va pas forcément aimer ce qu'il va trouver.

Sheltan, je ne peux pas t'envoyer de MP tu les bloques, donc je ne peux pas répondre à ta review...

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Nouvelles fracassantes

Hermione s'est réveillée, comme à son habitude, chez ses parents, autour de neuf heure et quart. Elle prit quelques minutes de plus à comprendre parfaitement la situation de la veille, quand la porte d'entrée claqua : Harry rentrait après avoir accompagné Edward.

Pendant son petit déjeuner, Hermione recevait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle lut avec attention l'article et marmonna « très intéressant » à plusieurs reprises.

Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à ce tissu de mensonge. Il n'était pas un sorcier sombre. Il était un Gryffondor ! Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de sombre… C'était pas cohérent. Et puis c'était Malefoy qui disait ça. La langue de serpent de Poudlard. Le fils à Papa de Serpentard. Digne d'aucune confiance, mais pourquoi ces journalistes l'interrogeaient ? De toute manière, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Harry. Cela lui semblait totalement incompréhensible, et il sentait que la logique des adultes, une fois encore, manquait cruellement d'explications.

Il n'évoqua pas le sujet, et quand Ron se leva, le journal avait trouvé sa place correcte : dans la poubelle. Puis les trois jeunes commencèrent à choisir ce qu'ils allaient faire l'année prochaine et cet été.

« Je ne veux pas aller chez les Dursley. Je ne veux pas non plus retourner dans le monde magique. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais dans un endroit qui veut avec tant d'obstination ma mort.

— Je te comprends.

— Je te suivrais où tu iras, mec. Même si c'est dans le monde moldu. Mais faudra m'expliquer… parce que j'y connais un peu rien… »

Cette remarque amena un rire discret parmi les deux autres. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un fou rire, imaginant tous les deux le Ron qu'il connaissait dans les endroits les plus moldus de la terre. Un centre commercial, par exemple, ou un cinéma…

La bonne humeur ne se tarit pas et les heures continuaient de passer. Il fut décidé qu'ils chercheraient un moyen de vivre par eux-mêmes. Hermione pourrait vivre chez ses parents, mais Harry et Ron chercherait un petit appartement qu'ils pourraient partager.

La remarque anodine de Ron :

« C'est dommage de ne pas vouloir du monde magique. Si j'en crois les rumeurs, tu dois être le plus riche de l'Angleterre. Devant les Malefoy…

— Ron ! Cela ne se dit pas ce genre de choses. Cette fortune lui vient de ses parents. Et je pense qu'il préférerait les avoir que de dilapider cet argent…

— Hermione, Ron a raison. Je ne suis pas du tout habitué à être riche. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais entrer dans le monde magique. Simplement limiter mes interactions avec. Mais je peux parfaitement utiliser une partie de l'argent dans mon coffre. Cela simplifiera grandement nos recherches de modes de vies. Le temps qu'on arrive à s'arranger pour vivre dans le monde moldu. Nous, Hermione, nous n'avons que deux ans à rattraper, cela devrait aller. Mais Ron, s'il veut aller aux même cours que nous, il va avoir beaucoup plus de mal que nous. Il n'y est pas aller avant. Il lui manque plein de notions en maths ou en je ne sais quoi…

— Il faut aussi réfléchir à si on veut continuer à étudier la magie.

— On peut choisir de ne pas le faire ?

— C'est ton droit, Ron, je sais que tu auras déjà beaucoup à faire pour rattraper le niveau et t'adapter bien à la vie moldu.

— Hey, je ne suis pas un _handicapé_ non plus. »

Hermione éclata de rire devant la grimace de Ron. Il était tout simplement impayable.

La discussion continua encore, Harry se demandait vraiment comment utiliser de façon raisonnable sa fortune pour se faciliter la vie et ne pas la dilapider. Il aimerait vraiment avoir quelqu'un de confiance, dans lequel il pourrait confier la gestion de sa fortune. Il émit à voix haute ses doutes. Ron intervint à nouveaux.

« Les gobelins peuvent faire gestionnaire de fortune, mais le montant qu'ils prennent est normalement trop haut pour la plupart de leurs clients. Néanmoins, on dit qu'ils sont les plus incorruptibles. Et les plus doués. Et sinon, il y a des sorciers et des fois même des squibs qui font la même chose. Les squibs demandent en général une part moins intéressante des bénéfices… »

Quand il s'arrêta, ses deux amis le regardaient avec étonnement.

« Depuis quand tu es un spécialiste dans ces questions-là ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pauvre que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir comment gérer une fortune ! »

Ron se récria, sa tendance à la mauvaise humeur se réveillant d'un coup. Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard, puis abandonnèrent d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment. Un compliment mal dit, certes, mais un compliment tout de même !

Le repas de midi se passa dans une ambiance plombée. Ron boudant quelque peu et marmonnant des propos indistinct sur sa pauvreté et son éducation.

Alors que l'ambiance commençait réellement leur peser à tous, une édition de la gazette fut déposé automatiquement sur la table du salon. Hermione la prit en main et lu avec attention.

« Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban ! »

A ce moment-là, le rat de Ron, qui dormait non loin de là couina comme si on l'égorgeait et se carapata sous les fauteuils. Cela changea totalement les pensées. Et tandis que Ron expliquait qu'il n'était PAS possible de s'évader d'Azkaban, il tentait de retrouver son rat. Quand il se fit mordre, il arrêta et reporta son attention sur Hermione et la Gazette, édition spéciale.

« La photo est absolument horrible. On dirait un homme qui vient de l'enfer !

— Azkaban, c'est l'enfer, c'est là où les mangemorts sont emprisonnés. Et comment ils expliquent qu'il ait pu fuir ?

— Il n'y a aucune explication, seulement la photo de lui. Il fait peur, en effet. Et la formule à prononcer dès qu'on le voit pour que le ministère soit prévenu tout de suite. »

Dès que Harry eut terminé de parler, un corbeau sombre vint taper à la vitre. Il tenait dans ses serres une lettre d'un papier de mauvaise qualité. Il chipa des restes de frites dans la cuisine et s'envola sans demander son reste.

_« Harry Potter. J'espère que ce corbeau te trouvera sans soucis. Je me présente, Rémus Lupin. Je… Je connaissais ton père, j'étais même on peut dire, l'un de ses proches amis. La nouvelle dans le journal m'a un peu étonné… Mais rien de bien surprenant pour le fils de Cornedrue !_

_J'espère pouvoir établir avec toi une correspondance, car j'ai dans l'idée que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je me rapproche de toi. Il ne voulait peut-être pas que je te raconte réellement qui étaient tes parents, Lily Evans, la meilleure élève de la classe, et aussi la meilleure amie de Severus Rogue. Ton père, lui, James Potter, ou Cornedrue était un jeune garcon puissant et très populaire. Nous formions un groupe de quatre personnes. Cornedrue, ton père donc, Patmol, Queudver et moi-même, Lunard. Nous nous appelions les Maraudeurs, et sans vouloir me vanter, nous étions les meilleurs._

_Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps. Puis Cornedrue a finit par épouser Lily, et notre groupe a un peu… explosé. Je suis le seul qui reste…_

_Tout ça pour dire que je serais heureux de faire ta connaissance et d'entendre le récit certainement très intéressant de tes aventures. Serais-tu d'accord pour qu'on se rencontre ?_

_Lunard. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils à la lecture de la lettre et prononça à voix haute les surnoms qu'il lisait avec étonnement. Aucun n'évoquait de souvenir à sa grande tristesse.

Pourtant… Il était sûr que s'il se concentrait un peu plus fort, cela pourrait lui revenir.

Cornedrue. Patmol. Lunard. Queudver. Patmol. Cornedrue. Lunard, Queudver…

Son imagination lui jouait des tours, ou peut-être tout simplement, n'était-ce qu'un tissu de bêtise d'un parfait inconnu. Après tout, jusqu'à cette lettre, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Remus Lupin… Pourtant cela devait faire longtemps que ce Remus aurait pu le contacter s'il l'avait voulu. Il y avait dans cette constatation quelque chose qui le gênait profondément sans qu'il ne puisse parfaitement mettre le doigt dessus.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis pour avoir leur soutient, mais il les trouva occupé à se lancer des insultes autour du fauteuil où supposa Harry, le rat de Ron se trouvait… Il poussa un soupir. Aucun des deux n'allait l'écouter et l'aider pour l'instant. Il se prit à se demander s'il avait l'air de ça quand il se prenait la tête avec Ron. C'était particulièrement ridicule, il n'espérait pas ressembler trop à ça. Il prit une plume et un parchemin de sa valise et s'installa dans le bureau pour répondre à son aise.

_« Monsieur Lupin,_

_J'ai été très étonné de lire votre lettre. Et la situation étant ce qu'elle est, je préfère rester dans mon abri (secret) pendant un petit moment._

_Par contre, je veux bien dialoguer par lettre avec vous. La chouette blanche qui vous apporte cette lettre s'appelle Hedwidge, elle attendra votre réponse, car vous ne semblez pas avoir de chouette par vous-même._

_Mais peut-être avez-vous des photos de mes parents ? Si c'est le cas, pourriez-vous me faire une copie ? J'ai tellement peu de souvenirs de mes parents que j'aime beaucoup regarder des photos d'eux._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry Potter. »_

Il décida dans la plus discrète politesse de ne pas chercher plus loin pour l'instant ce qui l'avait déranger dans cette lettre. Il se tiendrait seulement à l'écart de cet homme.


	6. Amis Négligés

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général. Mais il va augmenter jusqu'à T je pense, pour évocation de violence.

_Pour __Vilya__, coupine à moi, ce chapitre aussi... comme les précédents !  
_

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
_

Klaude : c'est à peu près ça pour les prochains chapitres. Plus quelques surprises à droite et à gauche, histoire de ne pas être trop évident...

Black Jo : Le retard de Ron va vite devenir le cadet de leur soucis...

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : AMIS NEGLIGES

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_Il n'est pas dans mon caractère d'écrire des lettres, mais j'aimerais que vous vous renseigniez sur les barrières de protections. Même une basique serait mieux que rien. J'adjoins à ce message un livre sur les barrières magiques qui se font par des moyens détournés, comme aucun de vous trois n'a la majorité magique. _

_Je suis sûr que Miss Granger prendra plaisir à découvrir cette facette de la magie. Comme je l'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes retournés, toute la magie ne consiste pas à faire des ridicules petits mouvements de baguettes. Les sorciers les plus puissants sont ceux qui l'ont compris. Et les mages sont ceux qui, passé maître dans cet art, n'ont plus besoin de la baguette que pour faire des petites taches._

_Les temps deviennent plus dangereux pour vous. Restez prudent. N'ayez pas d'habitude trop forte, ne restez pas au même endroit. Fondez-vous dans le décor. Et apprenez à vous défendre, de la manière que vous voulez._

_Dans l'espoir de vous savoir un peu mieux protéger,_

_Severus Rogue. »_

Harry reposa la lettre. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il la relisait et elle ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur faisait tout cela pour lui. Pourquoi ? Et comment c'était possible ? Cela lui rappelait ce qu'avait écrit ce monsieur Lupin. Sa mère et Severus Rogue étaient meilleurs amis. Et Rogue avait juré de le protéger. Cela semblait irréel. Pourquoi alors le détestait-il en même temps ?

Décidément, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de comprendre les adultes, ceux-ci s'évertuaient à lui prouver que c'était une peine perdue. Hedwidge n'était toujours pas rentrée, et la chouette sombre mais commune qui avait apporté ce colis avait disparu dès sa livraison faite, il n'avait pas moyen d'écrire une lettre. Et puis le professeur le disait lui-même qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment entretenir une correspondance.

Il y a une semaine ou même un jour, Harry aurait dit avec une pointe de méchanceté gratuite que c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre type aigri. Mais on ne peut pas dire ça pour celui qui a tant tenté de le protéger. Il sentirait que cela ne sonnerait pas tout à fait juste. Pas vraiment correcte de sa part.

Et de toute façon avant de confier la lettre à une chouette, il faudrait savoir ce qu'il écrirait dedans. Et pour l'instant, il était trop chamboulé par ce que les conséquences des nouveautés. Et puis il s'ennuyait. Hermione avait décidé de faire un cours impromptu à Ron sur les bases des maths. Et lui s'ennuyait. Hermione aimait vraiment jouer au professeur, Harry était sûr qu'elle en serait un plus tard, mais il faudrait qu'elle s'améliore. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment la patience pour expliquer à des élèves un peu réfractaire à la connaissance.

En désespoir de cause, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et voyant qu'il restait encore trois heures avant de devoir aller rechercher le frère d'Hermione, il prit le livre 'pour Hermione' et l'ouvrit pour lui-même.

Le grimoire était assez obscur, et bien qu'Harry se soit attendu à ce qu'il ne soit question que de potions, il fut étrangement surpris quand il vit des dessins aux formes curieuses sur les illustrations. Des pentagones, hexagones, heptagones. Chacun un sens particulier et des pouvoirs très spéciaux. Harry referma le livre, et décrypta la couverture, maintenant habitué à l'écriture gothique, dont le livre était parsemé : « L'art des rituels ».

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils : les rituels n'étaient-ils pas une partie de la magie noire ? Puis il feuilleta à nouveau le livre, et déchiffra la table des matières. La partie sur l'édification de protections couvrait en effet les trois quart du grimoire. Le professeur n'avait pas menti. Et ainsi, il avait sa réponse. Les rituels ne pouvaient pas être de la magie noire : ils étaient de la magie de protection. Et plus important que tout : ils ne nécessitaient pas l'utilisation de la magie.

Harry frissonna en se souvenant de la lettre reçue l'année dernière, à l'occasion du désastre de Dobby, l'ancien elfe des Malefoy. Rien ne pouvait lui faire regretter d'avoir libérer la pauvre créature. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aimerait recevoir à nouveau cette lettre. Ni se faire convoquer réellement par le ministère. Ni se faire confisquer sa baguette magique. Même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'utiliser, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer pour autant. Elle le rassurait.

Au fil des heures, il s'intéressa de plus en plus à cette branche assez complexe et obscure de la magie. De savoir que cela lui permettrait d'agir, et de se protéger lui permettait d'avoir accès à toutes ses capacités et à toute sa concentration. Très vite, avant qu'il ne soit temps d'aller chercher Edward, il eut envie de commencer à lancer le premier rituel proposé dans le grimoire. Il lut attentivement et ne trouva rien de trop étonnant où désolant. Il fallait d'abord faire des calculs, définir des frontières, et savoir le barycentre émotionnel de tous les lieux qu'on voulait protéger.

Et dans le centre ainsi déterminé, il fallait simplement dessiner un cercle de lierre. Le lierre assurait le liant. On pouvait aussi utiliser un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Si la figure n'avait ni début, ni fin, elle n'aurait que très peu de faille. La symétrie était aussi une base très importante.

Harry sentait grandir en lui l'impatience de tester cette nouvelle magie, ce moyen de se protéger sans enfreindre les règles. Par contre, pour les calculs, il ne connaissait pas assez la maison pour savoir où trouver tout ce qu'il fallait. Il décida donc d'aller interroger Hermione et de requérir son aide pour le rituel.

L'heure d'aller chercher Edward approchait dangereusement alors Hermione interrompit le cours improvisé. Ron semblait sur le point d'aller s'enterrer au fond d'un trou bien profond et de se recouvrir d'une bonne quantité de terre, pour que cette 'folle' n'ait pas l'idée de le rechercher là.

Il adressa un regard compatissant à Harry quand celui-ci déclara avoir besoin de demander quelques choses à Hermione.

Il lui parla tout d'abord de la lettre. Et comme il n'avait rien à cacher à ses amis, il la lui montra. Puis il lui tendit le grimoire, ouvert à la page de la description de ce petit rituel. Quand Hermione le lut, elle était surexcitée elle aussi et avait très envie de le mettre en place. Par contre, elle préférait attendre d'avoir l'avis de ses parents. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas la magie, ils pourraient décider avant qu'eux ne fassent une bêtise irréparable.

Harry, malgré son envie de faire tout de suite, comprit les arguments de son amie. Et comme c'était sa maison qui servirait de terrain de jeu, il accepta sans vraiment discuter. Ensuite ils décidèrent d'aller tous les trois à l'école d'Edward. Ce qui fut fait sans problèmes.

Dire qu'Edward fut ravi que sa sœur soit venu le chercher est un euphémisme. Il était aussi assez dur de savoir lequel des deux était le plus heureux de voir l'autre. Ron et Harry s'éloignèrent un peu pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver sans être trop au milieu. Pourtant Hermione et Edward revinrent vers eux très rapidement.

Après ils ne surent pas exactement ce qui déclencha la scène suivante. Aucun des témoins ne peut se mettre d'accord.

Harry lui, parle d'une voix murmurant qu'il est temps de sortir, qu'il faut agir, tout de suite. Après, il a légèrement perdu ses souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione se rappelle distinctement du bruit. Celui dont elle a encore des cauchemars. Un corps de serpent qui racle sur les pavés de l'école communale. Elle se souvient qu'avant de totalement paniquer, elle avait serré contre elle son petit frère, et se faisant, elle avait vu une silhouette masqué apparut en face de la route. Pétrifiée, elle serait convulsivement sa baguette qui ne l'avait pas quitté réellement, mais elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. Son cerveau était comme en pause. Dans aucun des livres de Lockart, il n'était précisé comment réagir, quand on est mineure et qu'on vient de voir apparaître un mangemort effrayant qui menace la foule, et possiblement soi-même. Ou son petit frère…

Ron, lui, observait l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Il portait une robe de sorcier avec divers sortilèges de protections, car le tissu ondulait de manière particulière. Mais il cessa rapidement cette analyse en remarquant un détail insolite : la chevelure blonde, quasiment blanche qui sortait de sa capuche et que le masque ne pouvait cacher. Ron s'éloigna d'Harry, et chercha encore comment faire la ventriloquie… N'y arrivant décidément pas, il apostropha l'homme.

« Malefoy, regarde par ici si t'es un homme… Ca m'étonne même pas qu'on trouve un veracrasse comme toi en train de vouloir faire du mal à des enfants moldus. »

L'attention du mangemorts se détourna de la foule d'enfants et de parents qu'il voulait faire souffrir. Il vit l'enfant roux, ne prit pas la peine de chercher lequel c'était. Il le ferait souffrir plus tard pour avoir raté son sort. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers la foule, il eut un mouvement de recul.

Ce fut son dernier mouvement. Crise cardiaque, dirent les policiers venus sur les lieux du crime. Heureusement il n'avait pas eu le temps de causer des dégâts irréparables sur les enfants… L'enquête fut classée sans suite. Aucun auror ne vint, les actes de magie avaient été trop faibles et trop courts pour mobiliser l'apparition d'un agent.

A peine un sortilège d'effroi, et un de panique. Il n'y avait rien eu de répréhensible. Les deux sortilèges étant parfaitement autorisés.


	7. Avenir ?

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général. Mais il va augmenter jusqu'à T je pense, pour évocation de violence.

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
_

klaude : C'est aux lecteurs de poser les questions et aux auteurs de ne pas y répondre de suite, non ?

Black Jo : c'est très bien de te poser des questions. Qui a tué Malefoy est en effet une question très intéressante. Je suis désolée de te dire que la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre.

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : AVENIR ?

Harry, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent, les jambes flageolantes et en entourant avec précaution Edward, qui bien qu'il soit choqué, n'avait pas eu de dégâts. Ils ne dirent pas un mot avant de rentrer à la maison. Edward fut mis devant un chocolat chaud, et Harry en prépara un aussi pour eux trois. Il avait entendu dire que le chocolat était bon pour les chocs.

Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment plus. Ils tentèrent de mettre un dessin animé et restèrent immobiles jusqu'au retour des parents. Leur joie s'était envolée. Et si Edward ne pensait plus aux évènements de la fin d'après-midi, les trois adolescents y songeaient, eux, beaucoup. Ils savaient beaucoup plus ce qu'ils avaient risqué.

Finalement, avant que les parents ne reviennent, Harry poussa un soupir avant de prendre la parole et de rompre leur mutisme.

« Et bien, si nous avions un doute que Malefoy soit un enfoiré de mangemort, au moins, on est sur qu'il en était un. Et la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne pourra plus nous faire de mal.

— Harry ! Comment peux-tu rire de la mort d'un homme !

— C'était un mangemort. S'il n'était pas KO, il nous aurait tués sans hésitation.

— Et je ne suis pas rassurée en sachant qu'il y a aussi gros serpent dans le coin. Je pense que je ne laisserais plus Edward sortirent de la maison seul. Et Harry, il faut qu'on installe absolument ces barrières du livre que tu as trouvé.

— Je le pense aussi. Mais tu as dit qu'il fallait attendre le retour de tes parents et leur décision…

— Le serpent pourrait revenir. Je ne serais pas en sécurité tant que je ne saurais pas cette bestiole loin de moi. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, prenant conscience qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais ce n'était certainement pas la même chose. Hermione avait prononcé beaucoup trop souvent le mot serpent pour qu'il reste une confusion.

C'est Ron qui l'avait lui aussi remarqué qui lui demanda des explications.

« Quel serpent, Hermione ? Je n'en ai pas aperçu. Mais je n'ai pas vu grand-chose que Malefoy et sa baguette qui lâchait des sorts vers les enfants.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. Mais je l'ai entendu. Son corps écailleux raclait contre les pavés de la cour de l'école. Je crois qu'il était un peu sur la gauche. J'ai fait la seule chose que j'ai pensé, me suis tournée de l'autre coté, en bloquant la vue d'Edward. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu Malefoy.

— J'ai rien entendu, pourtant j'étais dans sa direction. Comme si tu dis, il venait de la gauche. J'étais à la gauche de toi. »

Harry écoutait la discussion, un peu étranger, un pincement au cœur lui donnait un mal étrange qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier totalement. Il regardait les deux amis pour qui il ferait tout et entendit une voix dans son cœur lui murmurait que tout n'était pas encore fini… Il y aurait d'autre mangemort qui viendrait. Il faudrait se tenir prêt.

Ce n'était pas cette histoire de bruit de serpent qui lui faisait peur. Mais plutôt de savoir qu'il était parfaitement exposé dans une petite maison de banlieue de ce type. Encore une fois, il était pris de cours par l'exclusion de Poudlard, qui ne le « protégeait » plus pendant dix mois sur douze. Quand aux Dursley, il ne voyait pas en quoi ne pas avoir le droit de sortir de la maison le protégeait.

Mais il se secoua la tête, il n'allait pas retourner à Poudlard de sitôt. C'était dommage de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses. Et maintenant, il commençait à avoir la même soif qu'Hermione, même si pour des raisons différentes.

Il voulait pouvoir agir. Devenir le maitre de la situation et ne pas se laisser faire par les conditions étrangères ou les mangemorts, ou même Tom Jedusor…

Les parents d'Hermione firent l'effort de rentrer avant neuf heures du soir. Ils avaient même amenés des pizzas achetées sur le chemin. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à l'atmosphère pesante de doute et de peur que l'attaque avait laissé sur la maison. Ils comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose ne s'était pas passé correctement.

C'est Hermione qui leur raconta, encore proche de la crise de larme.

« Un mangemort a voulu attaquer l'école. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'attaquer, il y a eut un serpent, et le serpent nous a défendu, le mangemort est mort. Les policiers ont dit qu'il était mort de crise cardiaque… Mais… C'était effrayant. J'ai eu si peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger Edward. On voulait savoir si on pouvait mettre des sortilèges de protections sur la maison.

— Sortilèges ? Mais n'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour ça ? Je croyais que seuls les sorciers adultes pouvaient exercer la magie.

— Cela est vrai madame, mais c'est aussi vrai que dans la pratique, le Ministère ne traque que les sortilèges réalisés par une baguette. Je suis assez au courant, mon père a pour métier de traquer ce qui fait de la magie sans avoir de baguette, et qui se retrouve en environnement moldu. Il n'y a pas d'outil efficace, et c'est uniquement les plaintes des moldus qui permettent de traquer ce genre de pratique. Je sais donc qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de restrictions là-dessus. Tout ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on ne l'apprend pas en cours, c'est trop dangereux dans n'importe quelle mains, car on ne peut pas le traquer.

— Dangereux ? Comment mettre des barrières de protections pourrait être dangereux ?

— Parce que, Harry, réfléchis simplement à ça : un rituel est un acte de magie où tu associes à un objet inanimé un comportement magique. C'est uniquement cela. Il y a suffisamment de contes de Beedle le barde qui mette en lumière le pouvoir dangereux de tels objets, quand on ne sait pas par qui ils ont été enchantés.

— Oui, mais…

— Laisse-moi te le dire plus franchement : le journal dans lequel ma sœur a écrit est issu d'un rituel. Ce même type de rituel que ceux de protections. »

Cette dernière réplique coupa totalement le sifflet à Harry. Il ne pouvait plus rien trouvé à redire contre ça. Ron avait raison, bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de magie. Il resta les bras ballants. Les parents d'Hermione avaient un peu pali en comprenant à demi-mot ce qu'il y avait eu comme aventure. Nora s'activa à la cuisine et bientôt les trois pizzas sortirent du four, toutes fumantes.

Le repas chassa les plus noires pensées. Il resta un peu de désespoir caché dans les yeux d'Harry et d'Hermione, et des questions sans réponses dans les yeux de Ron. Dans l'immédiat, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'ils pouvaient faire que de savourer le repas et de tenter d'effacer les souvenirs traumatisant que ce face-à-face avait fait apparaître.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher, mais le lendemain étant un samedi, les parents n'auraient pas à aller au travail. De toute manière, avec les récents évènements, ils n'étaient plus sûrs de pouvoir laisser les enfants se débrouiller seuls. Visiblement les ennuis les trouvaient trop vite.

Ils se couchèrent très vite, presqu'à la même heure qu'Edward, laissant Nora et Pete discuter des nouveautés de la maison. Se faisant, Pete découvrit le journal de la Gazette froissé dans la poubelle et le sorti pour le lire, habitué par sa fille à voir le même journal. Il jura lors de sa lecture, ce qui sorti Nora de la vaisselle qu'elle faisait tout en parlant à son mari.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que ce gosse soit parti du monde magique. Hermione disait qu'elle trouvait que ses tuteurs devaient pas être de la bonne sorte, mais là, le monde magique a, je crois, franchis une étape supplémentaire. Écoute un peu ça… »

Il commença à lui lire l'article.

« Un jeune garçon si gentil. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi ils veulent imposer tout ça à se pauvre garçon.

— Parce que c'est une célébrité. Et que les gens vivent mieux quand ils savent que les autres souffrent plus qu'eux. Cela soulage leur petit monde un peu trop coincé. De toute façon, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, en fait. Je crois que j'aurais été même un peu déçu de notre fille si un jour ou l'autre elle ne se serait pas rebellé contre ce monde archaique. Il faut simplement qu'on la soutienne dans cette épreuve, du mieux qu'on puisse. Je pense que ce serait bien de reprendre contact avec ceux que tu sais.

— Pete…

— Je ne dis pas que je serais ravi d'entendre à nouveau parler de _lui_. Des fois, j'aimerais le tuer, si seulement… mais il est celui qui pourra le plus nous conseiller. Cette histoire de rituel, doit-on laisser les enfants jouer avec une magie qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas ?

— Si tu veux, je le contacte, j'ai du garder son adresse quelques part dans le grenier…

— Il est bon que je n'aie pas brulé tout ce qui vient de lui alors. On ne sait jamais quand on aurait besoin de connaître un sorcier.

— Nous ne savions pas qu'il était un sorcier alors.

— Oui, il était simplement ton voisin d'école… Un gamin timide, tu disais. Et moi je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu dangereux.

— En vingt ans, il a pu changer d'adresse.

— On peut toujours essayé. C'est notre dernière chance. »

La tension s'appesantit entre eux. Évoquer l'homme, même s'il était un sorcier, qui avait provoquer tant de crises entre eux laissaient des marques au fer rouges.

« Quand j'y pense, je trouve ça drôle que le premier livre qu'elle ait choisi… pour se divertir… viennent de lui, et nous ait appris qu'il était toujours vivant… Comme s'il avait fallu comprendre plus tôt qu'elle était désigné pour le rencontrer.

— N'y pense même pas !

— Tu veux le voir toi, mais pas que ta fille le rencontre ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais très bien. Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il n'a pas trop changé…

— Qu'il est resté aussi charmant que quand il avait vingt ans ? Mais Nora, il n'aurait pas changé, cela serait terrifiant, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait un vampire, si comme Hermione le dit, ils existent réellement.

— J'arrête de parler avec toi, tu déformes toutes mes paroles. »

Nora retourna finir la vaisselle. Pete poussa un soupir, et se leva, s'approcha de sa femme et lui massa doucement les épaules. Elle se reposa sur lui.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Pete… Notre fille est amie avec le meilleur aimant à problèmes qu'il existe en Angleterre.

— Nous allons l'aider, sans s'imposer. Même si tu as vécu des années près d'une famille de sorcier, tu ne sais pas forcément tout de ce monde. Et eux non plus. La première chose qu'on fera demain, c'est de fouiller les affaires au grenier. Il me semble que tu avais aussi hérité de quelques babioles quand ils sont morts, non ?

— Oui…

—Il y aura peut-être quelque chose qui sera utile pour eux… on ne sait pas. On a du mal à juger de ces choses-là, tu sais bien. »

Nora acquiesça et se releva un peu. Puis elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime Pete Granger, et je suis fière d'être ta femme.

— Moi aussi, Nora. »

Les coins de sa bouche s'incurvèrent en un sourire particulier qui rendait sa femme folle de lui.


	8. Sens animal

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général. Mais il va augmenter jusqu'à T je pense, pour évocation de violence.

**NOTE D'AUTEUR (à lire avant de râler sur les délais de publication)** : J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment. Je pense à mes vacances (oui, je pars en vacance après demain) et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la fanfiction. De plus je sais que jeudi et vendredi je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre, je ne serais pas chez moi. Samedi, dimanche et lundi, je serais chez mes parents, je ne pourrais pas forcément avoir le temps d'écrire, et donc de publier les chapitres, comme je n'emmène pas mon ordi portable. Et finalement, demain soir, je serais occupée à faire mes valises. Mon chapitre suivant ne contient que trois paragraphes, j'ai essayé pendant trois heures et demi de l'écrire...

Donc en résumé : je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, contrairement à tous les autres jours, je pars en vacances jusqu'à mardi prochain, donc je ne sais tout simplement pas s'il sera possible pour moi d'écrire et de publier un chapitre avant mardi prochain, soit dans une semaine précisément.

De tout façon, pour beaucoup de monde, c'est la rentrée... Vous êtes certainement assez occupés par ailleurs. Je peux voir que le nombre de review a été divisé par deux entre celui de dimanche soir et celui de hier soir.

Bref, bonne rentrée à vous, moi je profite de mes vacances et je ne vous oublie pas !

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

Black Jo : je ne fais pas trainer le suspens de qui est le mystérieux sorcier... J'espère que la réponse ne te decevras pas !

Sheltan : Paternité d'Hermione ? N'ais-je pas écrit qu'il y avait un gap un peu trop grand ? Hermione n'a que treize ans... C'est il y a vingt ans qu'ils se sont perdus de vue. Non, Pete reste le père d'Hermione ! (oui, j'aime prendre un cliché en fanfiction et des fois l'utiliser, et des fois, simplement ne pas l'utiliser. Raconter une histoire plausible pour une fois. Sans adultère, simplement une amitié puissante entre deux personnes...) (Je te réponds ici parce que tu n'as pas autoriser les MP la dernière fois que j'ai essayé)

Klaude : tu auras la réponse à ta supposition dans un chapitre plus lointain. Quand à savoir si c'est Severus Rogue qu'ils vont vouloir contacter, pourquoi lui ? Non, tu auras dans ce chapitre la seule personne qu'ils ont pensés contacter...

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : Sens animal

Le lendemain matin trouva trois adolescents un peu reposés. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas fait de cauchemars et la nuit avait été réellement reposante. Ils ne se réveillèrent pas très vite, l'évidence du jour de la semaine les frappant tardivement. Puis finalement ils furent suffisamment éveillés pour laisser la monnaie à la chouette de la Gazette qui tournoyait autour de la cuisine.

Il n'y avait pas de nouveautés particulièrement frappantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, une chouette blanche vint se poser d'office sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle lui tendit sa patte, attendant qu'il lise le message. Elle n'aurait pas du rester aussi longtemps, mais il avait fallu qu'elle vérifie, qu'elle sache ce que lui hurlait son instant de bête sauvage. L'homme qui lui avait confié la lettre n'était pas normal. Certes, il avait la forme d'un humain, mais… Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa prestance, dans le vide de la faune autour de son nid qui criait à l'insolite. Et Hedwidge est une chouette très curieuse. Elle avait simplement passé la nuit chez l'homme avant de rejoindre son maître. Elle voulait voir les choses sous leur vraie couleur, sous la lumière de la lune, comme toute chouette digne de ce nom.

Elle ne fut pas déçue du spectacle et en avait encore les plumes qui frissonnaient d'horreur. L'homme n'était pas un animal. Il n'était pas non plus un homme. Il était entre les deux… un homme animal, une tromperie dans tous les sens.

Elle tira un peu sur les oreilles de son petit maitre, et interrompit ses pensées. Lui était concentré sur la lettre et ne lui portait pas beaucoup d'attention. Elle ne s'en froissa pas. Le non-homme avait été très concentré quand il avait écrit cette longue lettre. Il était normal que son maitre soit très concentré quand il la lise.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua l'étrangeté. Elle n'avait pas été sur l'épaule de son maitre très récemment. Pas depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait une aura qui se dégageait de lui d'herbe sèche et de foin, parfait pour se faire un nid. Il était confortable, une bonne perche qui sentait la nature, qui évoquait un vieil arbre un peu creux. Et puis une impression de sécurité au fond de l'obscurité. Il faudrait qu'elle observe un peu plus attentivement son maitre sous la pleine lune…

Harry était bien loin des considérations philosophiques de son familier. Il avait simplement commencé à lire la lettre, et puis son souffle s'était bloqué dans la gorge. L'anticipation de ce qu'il allait lire l'empêchait de reprendre sa respiration calmement. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait arriver cette bombe prochaine.

Il s'évanouit quand il finit de lire ses phrases qu'il craignait un peu, même s'il ignorait à quel point elles n'étaient pas totalement vraies.

_« […] J'ai hésité longtemps à savoir comment te dire cela par lettre. Savoir s'il fallait que j'attende ou pas. Au début, je comptais attendre. Mais je dois t'avertir. Ce sujet est douloureux, mais tu as le droit de savoir. Dans ma lettre précédente, j'ai parlé de deux autres amis de ton père. Patmol et Queudver._

_C'étaient des surnoms. Je suis sur que tu comprends. Leur vrai nom est Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow._

_Je pense que tu lis la Gazette. Je pense que tu as entendu parler de dangereux criminel échappé de la prison d'Azkaban. Sirius Black était, on le pensait, le plus proche d'entre nous de ton père. Quand ils étaient ensemble, nous croyions voir des jumeaux. Ils étaient toujours d'accords, toujours ensembles, toujours inséparables._

_Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre comment il a pu les trahir de cette manière si horrible. C'est dur à écrire, mais c'est à cause de lui si Cornedrue et Lily sont morts. Et si tu es le Sauveur._

_Cornedrue et Lily étaient partis se cacher, comme ils venaient de t'avoir et qu'ils étaient plus vulnérables. Ils ont pris un Gardien du Secret. Il aurait du mourir plutôt que de les livrer. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui a fait le serment. Il s'est simplement bouché les oreilles quand Cornedrue a dit le nom du Gardien._

_Mais il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes possibles. C'était Sirius Black. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, il accompagnait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom au manoir des Potter. Sur les évènements qui se passèrent à Godric's Hollow, je ne vais rien t'apprendre. Je n'y étais pas. Par contre, quelques temps plus tard, Sirius et Peter se sont affrontés dans une rue moldu. Sirius a tué Peter, ainsi que plusieurs passants. Il riait quand les aurors sont venus. Ils l'ont emmené à Azkaban._

_Il y a une chose que mon sens de l'honneur m'oblige à te dire. Pour des raisons que je ne te dirais pas tout de suite, Cornedrue, Sirius et Peter sont devenus animagus. C'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient capables de se transformer en animaux._

_Cornedrue prenait la forme d'un cerf, Peter celle d'un rat, et Sirius celle d'un grand chien noir. Je te joins une photo qui date de notre temps à Poudlard. Si tu vois ce chien, FUIS !_

_Il n'a pas réussi à te mener à ta mort, mais crois bien qu'il est assez entêté. Et il est rusé. Après tout, tout le monde le prenait pour le meilleur ami de ton père, quasiment son frère. Alors ne fais pas la même erreur. FUIS ! Ne reste pas près de lui. »_

La lettre continuait, sautant de sujet très souvent. Mais Harry était présentement évanoui sur le sol du salon, où il faisait les cents pas en lisant cette lettre. Hedwige s'était envolée dans un froissement de plume, affolé par la pâleur de son maitre. La malédiction du non homme était-elle communicable par une simple lettre ? Et puis, pourquoi aucun des autres humains n'étaient-ils en train de chercher à sauver son humain. Elle hulula, et esbroufa ses plumes dans une vaine tentative pour effrayer les ennemis potentiels.

Finalement l'un des autres humains vint et secoua Harry. Il reprit ses esprits parfaitement quand on lui porta un verre d'eau sucré.

« Toute cette angoisse est trop à porter pour un enfant comme toi. Je connais quelqu'un, qui pourra nous conseiller. Je voulais d'abord savoir ce qu'il est devenu avant de le contacter. Je peux le faire plus vite… Tu as l'air d'avoir réellement besoin d'aide, Harry Potter.

— Pour… Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

— Parce que tu es un ami d'Hermione. Et que tu es dévoré par le poids que ces sorciers inconscients ont posé sur tes épaules.

— C'est le meurtrier de mes parents qui vient de s'enfuir ! Et je ne peux rien faire ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie. Je ne peux rien faire. Il va venir, il va me trouver, et il va faire ce qu'il voulait faire il y a onze ans, il va me tuer… Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me sauver… M'enfuir ? Il est marrant ce Lupin. Comme si je pouvais réellement me sauver. »

Il ne remarqua le mouvement de recul de Nora qui le tenait dans ses bras pour le guider vers le canapé. Voilà qu'elle était inutile, maintenant…

Elle se força à prendre une voix distante et demanda simplement.

« Qui est ce Lupin ?

— Quelqu'un qui m'a écrit hier en me disant qu'il était ami de mes parents. »

Nora hocha la tête, se demandant s'il était possible qu'elle les ais croisé quelques fois.

« Et tu crois que si tu rencontrais Remus en vrai, tu serais en meilleure forme ? »

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

« Comment connaissez-vous ?

— Remus était mon ami d'enfance… Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que nous avions vingt ans, à peu près. Nous nous sommes quittés dans des circonstances… particulières. J'ignorais qu'il était réellement un sorcier, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reçoive sa lettre. »

Harry signala qu'il avait compris avant de réprimer un bâillement.

« Et j'ai même pas fini de lire la lettre ! »

* * *

NA : Rappel de ce que j'ai écrit en entête du chapitre : je pars bientôt en vacance, jeudi matin, sans ordinateur pour une petite semaine. Je ne pourrais écrire qu'occasionnellement et publier encore plus occasionnellement. J'espérais avoir plus d'avance pour mes chapitres, pour pouvoir publier sans avoir à rédiger le chapitre, mais je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à ça. Le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit a été écrit samedi soir. Et les vacances me font juste trop envie, je commence à ne plus supporter mes collègues de bureau.

Bref, à la semaine prochaine, probablement !


	9. Histoire de rituels

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général. Mais il va augmenter jusqu'à T je pense, pour évocation de violence.

**NOTE D'AUTEUR (à lire avant de râler sur les délais de publication)** : Je publierais à partir de maintenant un chapitre par semaine car les activités (notamment sportives) ont repris et que j'ai une vie autre qui n'est pas que de l'écriture de fanfic. Ma semaine de vacance s'est très très bien passée, et je suis en pleine forme, sauf un peu courbaturée par le sport... Mais ça, ça redeviendra normal plus tard. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je me suis un peu laissé dépassé par mon inspiration, donc j'espère que cela reste compréhensible et agréable à lire...

Bonne lecture !

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
_Black Jo : oui, le monde est petit, mais toujours pas de Remus pour l'instant. On en apprend un peu plus sur lui et Nora mais pas beaucoup, j'espère que tu pourras patienter pour la suite. Pour les prochains chapitres, je vais essayer de publier tous les dimanches.

Klaude : je pense pouvoir expliquer un peu pourquoi Pete considère Remus comme dangereux. Leur rencontre n'est pas à la faveur de Remus, il faut dire !

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : une histoire de rituels

Nora laissa l'enfant se reposer. Elle repensa et imagina à nouveau ce que les aveux d'Harry laissait comprendre. Remus était l'auteur de ces lettres. Par curiosité, elle prit le feuillet et le lut silencieusement.

L'écriture cursive de Remus n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque lointaine où ils étaient dans la même classe, à l'école primaire. Des rires et des murmures lui revinrent par vagues successives. Elle sécha une larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue droite.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Remus depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans, le soir qui a suivi l'enterrement de ses parents. John et Maria Lupin étaient morts dans un accident de la route, et le lendemain, Remus partait vivre avec un lointain oncle, en Ecosse, dans le Nord. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu.

Elle découvrait avec une pointe de jalousie ce monde qu'il lui avait caché, la magie et ses amis, les maraudeurs. Elle ne jeta qu'un bref regard vers la photo avant de se souvenirs de son emblème, alors qu'il rentrait pour les dernières vacances… Il avait appelé ça les Maraudeurs. Il en parlait avec entrain et lui racontait que bientôt, ses amis viendraient et qu'elle pourrait les rencontrer.

Elle avait oublié. C'est en lisant la vérité du sorcier qu'elle se souvenait que cet été là avait été aussi celui de sa rencontre avec Pete. Il était son correspondant, vivait au Canada, et il passait exceptionnellement le mois d'aout chez ses parents. Il avait rencontré Remus et s'était bagarré avec lui, entouré de deux autres garçons.

« Sirius Black et James Potter ! Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ? James Potter devait être celui qui ressemblait à Harry. Si en effet c'est son père… »

Elle marmonna encore quelques paroles et quitta le salon, en reposant la lettre sur la table basse devant Harry. Elle alla au grenier et chercha dans ses souvenirs de l'ancien temps. Elle finit par dénicher une photo de ce temps-là. Elle devait avoir pris la photo car elle n'apparaissait pas dessus. Par contre, il y avait Remus et Pete, qui se regardaient comme des chiens de faïence. Il y avait autour de Remus trois autres garçons, dont les deux bruns qu'elle reconnut. Le troisième ne lui disait rien, mais la légende stipulait « Peter Pettigrow ». Elle se souvint de la lettre qu'elle venait de lire. Triste de constater qu'ils étaient moitié moins, pour la cause d'un seul d'entre eux.

C'est dans ces réalisations là qu'elle était finalement heureuse d'être une simple personne, de ne pas avoir de magie, de ne pas avoir de trahison et de meurtres dans sa vie. Et elle espérait que cela continuerait de cette manière, même si sa fille faisait maintenant partie de ce monde complexe et dangereux.

Elle redescendit vers le salon et trouva tout le monde rassemblé. Harry était en train de parler et tout le monde semblait l'écouter religieusement. Elle glissa la photo du grenier près de la lettre de Remus, face caché, pour ne pas déranger, et écouta ce qui se passait autour.

« Oui, c'est peut-être dangereux, mais avec ce Sirius Black, on ne sait pas ce qu'il voudra faire, je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy senior, on ne peut pas vraiment choisir de se reposer uniquement sur la chance. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est trop dangereux que nous vivions là…

— Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Trop dangereux ? Comment ? Et où d'autre voudrais-tu aller ?

— Je ne sais pas où je voudrais aller, c'est bien pour ça que je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne solution. Mais j'ai le sentiment que je n'aurais pas le choix éternellement non plus. Il va falloir trouver une nouvelle solution. C'est dangereux. C'est dangereux pour nous, Hermione, mais c'est aussi et surtout dangereux pour ta famille. Tes parents, et ton petit frère….

— Harry, même si nous ne faisons pas de magie, nous sommes capables de veiller sur vous et de vous protéger contre le plus gros.

— Contre une baguette, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Déjà vous interposer serait une erreur. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas que vous êtes là… Vous avez une chance d'en sortir vivant… »

Nora prit l'occasion pour s'inclure dans la discussion.

« Ce que veut dire Pete n'est pas qu'au sujet de la protection technique. Il est important d'avoir un lieu où on peut oublier ses rôles, ses mensonges, ses soucis. Un lieu pour se ressourcer pour n'être qu'un enfant, ce que tu devrais faire un peu plus souvent, jeune garçon, au lieu de prendre l'accent d'un chef de guerre.

— Je ne prends pas…

— Si un peu. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur la magie, et cette année, j'ai eu peur pour ma sœur. J'ai appris à faire ce qu'on m'avait conseillé… à ne pas parler avant de réfléchir, pour ne pas le regretter. Et si je prends la parole maintenant, ce n'est pas impulsif. »

Ron adressa un regard en coin à Hermione qui le regardait avec étonnement. Puis il reprit le fil de ses paroles.

« C'est pour que tu prennes bien conscience que je t'ai suivi, d'une parce que tu m'as suivi, quand j'ai cherché à sauver ma sœur, et que tu me l'as ramené, alors que j'en étais pas capable. Mais surtout, c'est parce que tu as besoin de moi. Comme tu as besoin d'Hermione. Tu as besoin de tes amis, Harry…

— Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ron ?

— Pendant que tu te lamentais que je ne comprenais rien, j'ai réfléchis. On est dans une partie d'échec, notre roi c'est Harry. Le roi adverse, je ne sais pas si c'est Vous-savez-qui ou Dumbledore, peut-être quelqu'un d'autre encore… Tant qu'on ne sera pas les règles précises, ni contre qui on joue, on ne pourra pas faire de stratégie.

— On ne joue pas Ron… On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre, cela voudrait dire…

— La fin du monde tel qu'on le connaît et l'avènement d'un nouveau monde. Dans le monde magique, on ne peut pas avoir de vide. Chaque révolution, bonne ou mauvaise, laisse un nouvel ordre au pouvoir.

— Hein ? »

En observant les figures ahuries devant lui, Ron attrapa un verre d'eau et but une longue gorgée.

« Comment croyez-vous que l'ordre des druides fut détruit ? Comment Merlin a-t-il pu s'imposer ? Les druides étaient des mages élémentaristes très bien spécialisés. Ils n'avaient pas d'école ni de support écrit. C'était sacrilèges, ces notions. Les romains avaient des prêtres qui apprenaient quelques sorts dans des vieux manuscrits égyptiens. Ils les ont battus après de longues luttes… Savaient-ils que près de deux millénaires plus tard, leur civilisation serait connue comme une sorte de paradis pour lover de la nature ? Je ne pense pas. Il essayait simplement de sauver leur peau et leur mode de vie. Ils ont perdu… Est-ce que le monde a disparu pour autant ? Heureusement, non ! »

Voyant sur les visages autour de lui qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincus, il prit le grimoire qui trainait quelque part.

« La magie des rituels n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard car elle est dangereuse, mise dans de mauvaises mains. Comme je l'ai, déjà, dit. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. La principale raison, c'est que c'est une discipline qui ne peut pas s'enseigner à une classe. Or notre magie se tient sur ce qui s'apprend à toute une classe à la fois. D'où l'usage de la baguette généralisée, et pas simplement d'un outil personnalisé à chacun.

— Tu veux dire qu'on est pas obligé d'avoir une baguette pour faire de la magie ?

— Eyh, c'est pas toi qui te félicitais hier d'avoir trouvé de quoi faire sans droit de faire de la magie avec baguette ? Bien sur que toute la magie ne se fait pas avec des baguettes. Même si actuellement c'est le principal moyen qui est utilisé…

— Tu veux dire qu'on est pas limité dans ce qu'on peut faire sans baguette ?

— Pour lancer un lumos, tu devras toujours avoir une baguette, ou être un mage et pouvoir t'en passer en utilisant ta main en tant que baguette. Oui. C'est sur cette loi que repose le monde de la magie actuel. Mais ce que je dis, c'est que c'est Merlin qui a inventé les baguettes. Car il lui fallait quelque chose de personnalisé et de général à la fois. Et si possible qui pouvait se tenir à la main. »

Hermione écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, et elle avait des tressautements dans les doigts, comme si elle se retenait de prendre des notes. Toute cette ouverture sur le monde de la magie était tout simplement stupéfiante. Elle aurait tellement aimé le savoir plus tôt.

« Et les rituels, c'est une trace de l'ancien monde magique, donc ?

— Ouaip Hermione, c'est l'hypothèse de mon père, en tout cas. Avant Merlin et après les druides, car rappelez-vous qu'ils n'écrivaient jamais rien. On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé. On suppose que c'était de l'apprentissage. Un maitre, un ou deux apprentis. Les rituels ont cette particularité qu'ils peuvent être exécuté par tout le monde, quasiment des cracmols, tant que l'utilisateur de l'objet, celui pour lequel l'objet fonctionne possède de la magie.

— Mais alors…

— Vous ne pourrez pas enchanter la maison, car nous, qui l'utilisons, sommes moldu ?

— Oui, mais dans un premier temps, on habitera ici. Donc la maison aura son lot de magiciens pour se renouveler en magie. Après, on pourra toujours charger une gemme ou deux pour qu'elle joue le rôle de sorcier.

— Et on les trouve où ces 'gemmes' ?

— N'importe lequel de pierre suffisamment pure devrait faire l'affaire. »

Les yeux de Nora brillèrent de joie et elle prononça vite, avant que quelqu'un ne puisse la devancer :

« Je sais où trouver ce genre de cailloux. Une pierre que les 'moldu' considèrent comme pure, chimiquement, est-elle aussi pure en magie ?

— Chimiquement ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

— Euh, on verra plus tard, on va peut-être pas faire un cours sur la physique des matériaux tout de suite… »

Pete déclara cela de la manière la plus naturel, qui ne laissa à personne le soin de répliquer quelque chose. Après tout, s'il acceptait que sa femme entre dans un de ces magasins de dépense qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, il ne lui laisserait pas noyer le poisson dans un cours improvisé…

« Donc on peut faire un rituel de protection de la maison ? Qu'est-ce que cela implique réellement ? »

Alors que Ron cherchait toujours un indice de la date d'écriture pour corroborer son hypothèse de l'origine pre-merlinesque de l'ouvrage, Harry lui reprit le grimoire des mains. Il lut ensuite à voix haute la note suivante :

« Avant tout dessin ou choix de cercles de protections, veuillez vous assurer des points suivants. Le rituel doit se faire lors de la lune décroissante ou la nouvelle lune, mais jamais sous pleine lune ou lune croissante. Ceci pour éviter des effets néfastes avec les énergies lunaires d'alignement vertical. Au niveau des dates, l'équinoxe de printemps est connu pour améliorer les relations mais détériorer les protections. Celui d'automne, à l'inverse, améliore les protections et détériore les relations. Le solstice d'hiver est connu pour être l'occasion de lancer des rituels pour communications. Celui d'été, pour faire des rituels d'usage quasiment ménagers.

« Il y a une légende comme quoi le jour du mois, et le mois en lui-même aurait une symbolique. Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges : la magie n'obéit pas à un calendrier particulier ! Les seules règles qu'il convient de garder sont celles qui sont présentes dans toutes les cultures magiques. Le culte de la lune, et des équinoxes/solstices a toujours eu lieu, quelques soit la civilisation.

« Le cercle doit être la base du rituel, surtout pour une protection, ce dont parle quasiment exclusivement cet ouvrage. Ce cercle doit être parfait, fait d'éléments naturels, comme du lierre, ou du laurier, ou un serpent qui se mort la queue. La taille qu'il fait n'est pas importante, seule sa régularité et sa non-fin est importante. Si des éléments y sont associés, ils doivent être placés de manière particulièrement symétrique. Ils ne doivent être que des ajouts, et ne doivent pas devenir plus important que le cercle de base. C'est là que les débutants en rituels trouveront plus rassurant de faire un grand cercle. Il sera moins difficile de ne pas le déséquilibrer en ajustant les autres éléments.

« Le rituels doit être entretenu, suivant sa taille et sa fonction. Une fois par an suffira pour les principaux. Pour certains particulièrement forts, un entretien une fois par décennie, voir siècle peut parfaitement suffire. »

Harry se tût, l'extrait était fini, cela enchainait ensuite sur des notions trop obscure pour lui, et qui ne s'appliquaient pas aux rituels de protections. Il ajouta après :

« Un peu plus loin, je me souviens qu'ils demandent de choisir un lieu symbolique, quelque chose qu'ils appellent le barycentre affectif du lieu à protéger. »

Cela fit visiblement lumière dans les esprits des adultes. Harry, lui trouvait cette notion un peu compliquée, surtout les calculs qui étaient décrits comme coulant de source avec cet énoncé. Cela lui rappelait ses cours de maths à l'école primaire, et ce n'était pas forcément des bons souvenirs.


	10. Travaux pratique

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général. Mais il va augmenter jusqu'à T je pense, pour évocation de violence.

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Klaude : Hello, j'espère que tu comprendras mieux les actions de Ron et pourquoi il a réfléchit. On voit aussi dans ce chapitre qu'il n'a pas forcément la réponse à tout...  
_

_Black Jo : Ron a des oreilles et des yeux, et cette année-là, il a appris à s'en servir. J'espère que ce chapitre te semblera aussi bon que le précédent.  
_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : Travaux pratiques

Après en avoir parlé pendant si longtemps, Harry avait envie d'essayer, de se lancer dans la pratique de cette pratique magique. Les adultes, un peu rassurés, ne s'y opposaient plus. Hermione était très heureuse de pouvoir se lancer dedans et Ron un peu rassuré sur le sérieux de leur entreprise. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Harry, ni Hermione, mais lui connaissait les risques de se lancer dans une magie sans personne pour les superviser. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il préférait aller dans une maison moldu, à l'école moldu, plutôt que d'apprendre seul la magie.

Il ne dit plus rien de plus et se contenta d'assister aux échanges entre ses deux amis. Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui n'osait plus le regarder depuis qu'il avait expliqué son point de vue sur le monde magique. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il lui faudrait tracer sa propre voie. En première année, il avait cru qu'être l'ami de Harry Potter suffirait à le rendre quelqu'un. Mais l'arrivée à l'école de sa petite sœur, qui rêvait depuis son enfance d'être la princesse d'Harry Potter lui a permis de prendre un peu de distance. On ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un juste par le filtre d'une autre personne. Il devait avoir quelque chose de spécial, d'unique, et qui soit personnel.

Il a réellement pris conscience de quel était son atout quand Harry s'est avéré être un fourchelangue. L'ignorance totale de son ami sur la culture sorcière est la première chose qui l'a fait se détourner de lui. Pas l'idée qu'il soit un mage noir, mais bien cette ignorance crasse de tout ce qui faisait que le monde magique tenait debout. Alors, il a réfléchit, pour la première réelle fois. Il a parlé un peu avec ses frères. Il s'est aperçu qu'il était visiblement le seul à s'y intéresser. Le seul à avoir cru les contes que lui racontait sa mère. Le seul qui accordait crédit à des légendes.

Il s'est isolé d'Hermione, puis a fait le point. Il n'arrivait pas à discuter avec Ginny, elle le fuyait. Fred et George trouvaient que les légendes étaient seulement pour les enfants, pour apaiser les petits avant d'aller dormir. Percy pouvait expliquer que cela n'était pas possible qu'elles soient réelles. Et Bill et Charlie n'étaient plus à portée pour avoir leur point de vue.

Il écouta le point de vue de Percy, et ne pouvait pas agréer. Percy partait du principe que le monde magique était immuable. C'est ainsi qu'il a orienté sa réflexion sur le coté non-immuable du monde magique. Il a posé des questions à Dean, qui vivait dans le monde moldu. Il a appris l'existence de tout un nouveau monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un monde qui ne stagnait pas, qui évoluait au fil des découvertes scientifiques, des guerres et des prises de consciences.

Il y a avait eu des guerres dans le monde magique. Le fait qu'Harry soit le survivant en était la preuve. Mais la magie avait-elle réellement progressé à ce moment-là ?

Il finit par envoyer une longue lettre, la plus longue qu'il ait jamais écrite, à son frère Bill, qui travaillait avec les gobelins. Il lui a tout expliqué, tout raconté. La réponse a mis du temps à venir. Presque deux semaines. Et la chouette de l'école qu'il avait empruntée revint finalement un matin en tenant presque un roman entre ses pattes. La réflexion de Ron avait emballé son grand frère, qui se reconnaissait en grande partie dans cette recherche de vérité, de sens à donner à sa vie. Et la question que soulevait Ron était loin d'être idiote ou de démontrer une approche enfantine du monde. Il y avait trouvé un petit frère qui ne faisait pas mentir sa réputation de meilleur joueur d'échec de la famille.

Quand il s'intéressait à un problème, il y mettait toute son âme. Il n'avait certainement pas consulté toute la bibliothèque. Bill pensait même qu'il n'avait pas ouvert un livre supplémentaire. Simplement il avait ouvert ses yeux et ses oreilles, et devenait quelqu'un d'intelligent. Quelqu'un de bien. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait faire moins d'idiotie que les autres, ou avoir des meilleurs notes… Non, c'était une vision au dessus. Peu de temps plus tard, Ron avait fait ses excuses à Harry. Il ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé. Et les évènements avait tôt fait de les réunir, autant la pétrification d'Hermione, qui arriva quelques jours plus tard, ou simplement l'aventure dans la forêt, à suivre les araignées.

Bill et Ron ne s'étaient pas vraiment réécrits depuis le temps. Ron avait eu d'autre chose à faire, et puis, après cet exposé de son frère, il n'avait plus vraiment de choses à ajouter. Bill avait mis au point la liste des évènements qui ont secoués le monde magique les milles dernières années : la fondation de Poudlard, la fin de l'apprentissage, le décret du Secret, l'interdiction de la magie Noire, l'interdiction de la magie du Sang, la fin de l'esclavagisme humain.

Mise à part le premier et le dernier point, Ron doutait réellement de l'avancée que présentaient ces différentes étapes.

La fin de l'apprentissage mettait un terme à un apprentissage plus personnalisé pour chacun des élèves. Avec Poudlard, c'est une seule méthode d'enseignement qui prévaut, et ceux qui ne savent pas s'y adapter peuvent toujours aller voir ailleurs…

Le décret du Secret, peut-être nécessaire à l'époque d'obscurantisme des moldus, avaient surtout poussé les sorciers à se replier complètement dans leur monde, en oubliant que la roue du monde tournait toujours.

Les deux interdictions successives, la magie Noire et la magie du Sang, donnait l'impression d'une mesure idiote à la suite d'un mage noir.

La fin de l'esclavagisme humain, survenu en même temps que chez les moldus, par décision du Roi, ne les avaient pas privés de serviteur, cela avait seulement ajouté une dose de travail aux elfes de maisons, qui s'occupaient déjà de nombreuses taches que les humains n'étaient pas doués pour faire.

***

Ron revint à la réalité quand Hermione installa une feuille à carreau sur la petite table basse du salon. Armée d'un stylo à bille, elle s'apprêtait à prendre des notes et à compiler toutes les données pour faire le rituel. Ron soupira, puis s'assit lui aussi autour de la petite table.

« La première chose à faire, c'est de savoir où il faut le faire, et quand on veut le faire. Il faut faire des calculs, ceux qui sont expliqués dans le grimoire. »

Hermione prenait scrupuleusement des notes sur tout ce qu'il disait. Pour se moquer, il eut envie de dire des bêtises, et commença à inventer des phrases sans queue ni tête, qui paraissait mystérieuse :

« Et le jour du solstice, si les loups-garous sont de sorti, les vampires ne pourront pas manger des myosotis… »

Il ne tint pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire devant l'air vexé d'Hermione.

Finalement, Lockart méritait de l'admiration, avant de devenir particulièrement sénile : il ne riait pas devant l'absurdité de ses propos…

« Hey, c'était juste pour rire, tu avais l'air si concentré dans ce que tu faisais…

— Oui, visiblement j'avais tord de penser que tu pouvais rester sérieux plus de quinze minutes d'affilée. J'aurais du savoir que tu n'en étais pas capable. Je me contenterais du livre… »

Ron serra les lèvres. Voilà le problème d'Hermione, elle refusait systématiquement toute trace d'humour. Il se sentit particulièrement mis à l'écart, et décida d'aller visiter d'un peu plus près la cuisine, car Nora s'y était rendue depuis quelques minutes, et déjà des bruits et des odeurs appétissantes s'échappaient par volutes. Et comme ça, il pourrait laisser Hermione « étudier » en paix.

Il s'intéressa à tous les éléments de cette cuisine qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, le four électrique, les plaques chauffantes, le mixeur… Ces appareils qui fonctionnait à cette énergie, différente de la magie, ne l'hypnotisait pas comme son père, mais il trouvait que c'était quand même de très bonnes découvertes, qui étaient intéressantes, et surtout, ce que son père ne semblait pas comprendre : elles étaient faites pour être pratiques.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il eut le droit de goûter à la sauce, à force de compliments envers la cuisinière, il entendit des pas de courses dans le couloir. Il eut envie d'aller voir, mais se sentit encore un peu fâché envers Hermione, qui l'avait chassé du salon simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'humour. Il finit de lécher la cuillère de sauce et finalement décida de les suivre, du moins, de savoir où ils étaient partis.

Il les retrouva très facilement dans la salle de télé, une salle douillette, avec un bon canapé, et un immense écran contre le mur. L'ensemble de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre d'habitude, mais pour lancer le rituel, Hermione avait allumé la lumière, qui révelait des bibliothèques remplies à craquer de bouquins sur tous les morceaux de mur restant.

Harry se trouvait au centre de la pièce, une branche de lierre dans les mains. Ron maugréa devant la rigidité de la branche qui ne permettrait pas d'avoir un bon cercle. Il mit la main sur du scotch, et les rejoignit dans la pièce. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence et Harry lui adressa un regard perplexe. Surement à cause du lierre.

Ron remarqua quelques objets rituels dans les mains d'Hermione. Parfait, au moins, même sans lui, ils n'avaient pas oublié qu'il fallait apporter des éléments défensifs, si on voulait que cela fonctionne correctement.

Il s'installa au sol et attrapa d'emblée la branche de lierre. Il la força au rond, et en utilisant le scotch, la fixa dans une position qui lui paraissait pas si mal que ça. Harry ne dit rien de plus, il avait mis la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et sortait la feuille à carreau.

Hermione poussa Ron de la main pour s'installer et très concentrée, plaça chacun des éléments du rituel qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Ron ne se souvenait plus vraiment des proportions qu'il fallait respecter, mais il lui semblait à vue d'œil, qu'ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal.

« Je déclare l'existence de ce rituel de protection pour protéger les gens à l'intérieur du cercle… »

Ron fronça les sourcils à l'énoncé d'Harry.

« Harry… »

« Qu'ils ne soient ni blessés, ni attaqués, qu'ils puissent toujours se reposer et

— Harry !

— Quoi ?

— Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est uniquement les gens qui se tiennent à l'intérieur du cercle que tu protège. Il faut que tu ancres d'abord le cercle pour la maison.

— Ah… »

Harry releva le regard vers Hermione qui semblait à nouveau exaspérée.

« C'est facile à critiquer… Tu n'étais pas là !

— La faute à qui ? Je serais bien resté, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mademoiselle ne supporte pas l'humour. Donc Harry, reprend, juste en disant un peu plus tôt que tu affectes ce cercle de protection à la maison et à ses habitants.

— Ok. Je reprends maintenant. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole, en insufflant de la puissance dans chacun de ses mots.

« Je déclare l'existence de ce cercle de protection, destiné à protéger cette maisons et ses occupants. Que le cercle… »

Ron n'écoutait plus si attentivement ce que disait Harry. Il y avait dans cette première phrase quelque chose qui le dérangeait beaucoup. Quand il mit la main dessus, il entendit Harry clôturer le rituel par les paroles suivantes « Ainsi soit-il. ». Harry n'avait pas précisé que c'était les propriétaires de la maison qui étaient protégés, mais ses occupants. L'erreur était grave académiquement, mais là, au milieu des moldus, sans aucune autre protections, qui allait leur en tenir rigueur ?

Quand Harry reprit enfin son souffle après sa longue diatribe, une vague de magie fit trembler la maison tout entière. Elle semblait provenir uniquement des trois adolescents, et rapidement, ils se regardèrent, émerveillés, devant les flammes vertes, couleur de la protection et de la vie, qui léchaient le lierre, arrondissant ses formes un peu brutales, réarrangeant les symboles, et semblant incorporer le tout dans le plancher en bois sombre.

Devant la beauté de la magie, et la réussite, Harry, Hermione et Ron se sentirent liés encore plus profondément comme des meilleurs amis. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver, même leur bouderies volaient devant ce courant d'amour qui les traversa.


	11. Du rat et du chien

**Nom** : Serpentins

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard pour avoir libérer Ginny du Basilic... Drôle de récompenses, non ? Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Pour l'instant général. Mais il va augmenter jusqu'à T je pense, pour évocation de violence.

**Rar anonymes** (rar non anonyme par MP) - _Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Klaude : Pour Ron, le tact est une nouvelle discipline à apprendre... Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.  
_

_Black Jo : Merci pour ta review, je te laisse choisir si le rituel aura des répercussions sévères ou pas. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : Du rat et du chien

Le soir passa sans plus de bruit dans la maison que les grands éclats de rire complices des trois adolescents. Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient les plus heureux du monde. En plus la situation qui venait de se passait leur permettait de se connaître mieux qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Ils avaient franchis une nouvelle étape dans leur amitié, et rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

Le dimanche passa dans l'indifférence générale, seulement brisé à nouveau par les chuchotements. Hermione semblait le pus heureuse, ils avaient inclus dans le rituel de protection quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur : le fait que chacun puisse se décontracter à la maison. Elle en avait marre des disputes de ses parents à cause du stress du travail. Elle savait que dès qu'elle et Edward était couché, si leur journée s'était mal passée, ils ne parvenaient pas à se reposer correctement, et blâmait l'autre de ne pas s'activer assez pour la famille.

Edward lui, était heureux des deux grands frères honoraires près à lui expliquer de nouveaux jeux, de nouvelles histoires, de nouveau monde. Il aspirait tout ce que proposaient Ron et Harry. Il en sut bientôt autant que sa grande sœur sur le monde magique, même s'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il soit lui aussi un sorcier. Remus ne fit plus entendre parler de lui, et Harry avait fini par avoir le temps de regarder la photo. Il se perdait des minutes à rêver sur la silhouette du cerf. Ces deux amis n'osaient pas le déranger, ils se sentaient de trop, comme si Harry pouvait discuter avec son père, avec l'animagus.

Mais quand il quittait ses méditations, c'était toujours l'esprit plus triste et plus nostalgique que quand il les commençait. Il finit par mettre de coté la photo, pour juste jeter un coup d'œil sur le chien, être sûr de le reconnaître, et il évitait de regarder le cerf…

Il aurait tellement voulu avoir un souvenir de son père, savoir quelque chose, même anecdotique, même qui ne servirait à rien. Il aurait voulu se souvenir de son odeur, de l'impression de sécurité qu'il devait émettre. Des souvenirs de bébés qu'il avait perdus depuis longtemps.

Nora veillait à ce petit monde. Elle s'était rapidement attachée à Harry et Ron, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de premier abords, comme s'ils étaient ses enfants aussi. Elle avait envie de pousser Ron à écrire à sa famille, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils considèrent cela comme le fait qu'elle les jetait dehors. Elle y réfléchissait, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé de formulation correcte pour tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, sans qu'ils ne se sentent jeter dehors. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'ils se retrouvent dehors sans un moyen de se sauver en cas de danger.

Elle tenait sa langue et observait elle aussi la photo avec amertume. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, si elle avait su à l'époque de sa connexion avec Remus tous les problèmes qu'elle aurait plus tard, elle se serait peut-être plus battue pour rester amie avec lui. Parce que c'était aussi de sa faute, pas que celle de Pete et Remus qui ne pouvait pas se voir. Et voir l'enfant du jeune brun ami de son ami d'enfance lui remontait à la surface tous ces souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré taire à jamais.

Elle soupira à nouveau fortement, ce qui tira l'enfant de ses pensées. Il la regarda avec surprise :

« Il me manque alors que je ne le connais pas. C'est bizarre, je trouve.

— Non, c'est naturel. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de ton père, mais tu sais ce que les pères sont sensé représenter pour leurs enfants, et c'est cette relation qui te manque. Tu veux faire quelque chose pour te changer les idées ? Je pensais à préparer un plat qui pourra se manger froid en pic-nic demain. Comme ça, nous on pourra prendre un petit quelque chose à manger, et vous, vous n'aurez pas à vous casser la tête pour faire à manger. J'ai vu que tu aimais bien faire à manger quelques fois, tu veux venir m'aider ? »

Elle demanda gentiment, et Harry sentit soudain un besoin irrépressible de bouger et de changer d'occupation. Il se releva et accompagna la mère d'Hermione à la cuisine, et suivit simplement les consignes qu'elle lui donnait. Comme il était facile de rester à ne faire que ce qu'on lui demandait. Comme cela ne lui demandait vraiment aucun effort. Ils discutèrent même des projets pour le lendemain.

Harry avoua ne pas savoir trop quoi faire. Peut-être se remettre à niveau en maths et dans les autres matières non-enseigné à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y mettre, mais il savait que c'était une étape obligé pour reprendre une formation moldu et pouvoir faire quelques chose de sa vie, autre que le fait d'être exclus de Poudlard à l'âge de douze ans, pour avoir délivrer la sœur de son ami d'un basilic monstrueux.

_Pas monstrueux, simplement imposant._

La voix… Il l'avait oublié depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était manifesté. Il chercha à savoir d'où elle venait, mais cette fois encore, il avait été bien le seul à entendre une voix.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parle pas fort, et seulement toi peut me comprendre. Je suis ton allié, n'en doute jamais._

Harry réprima une envie de répondre à voix haute. Il aimait bien la mère d'Hermione, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle aussi le prenne pour un fou dangereux.

_Et j'entends tes pensées. Mais tu n'es pas assez mûr encore pour que je te dises qui je suis. Grandis, enfant de l'ombre, grandis sous ma protection, et tu auras la réponse à toutes les questions, même celle que tu n'oses pas encore poser._

Harry se coupa, plus attentif à la voix qu'il entendait, à ses paroles, et à ce qu'elle cachait, qu'à son geste mécanique de coupage des tomates en carré. Une goutte de sang perla, mais elle se résorba tout de suite.

Harry observa sa main avec doute, avant de se souvenir des mots qu'il avait utilisé dans le rituel. Une bouffée de fierté le traversa. Ils avaient réellement réussi à faire de la magie sans que leurs baguettes ne soient cassées par le Ministère ! Un exploit…

Harry resta rêveur sur la marque à peine rosée, qui disparaissait à vu d'oeuil là où le couteau était passé. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il ne restait plus une trace de l'incident, et Nora qui releva les yeux vers lui s'étonna de le voir immobile.

« Fatigué ? »

Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour lui fuasser compagnie et rejoindre Hermione et Ron pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ron était en train de tenir Croutard pour faire une opération étrange sur lui.

« Il saigne, je ne parviens pas à le soigner, comme s'il combattait les médicaments. »expliqua Ron quand Harry lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Il fronça les sourcils, et eut le reflexe de mettre Croutard dans sa cage avant de faire tomber la nouvelle qu'il estimait fracassante.

« Le rituel marche. Je me suis coupé avec un couteau de cuisine, en aidant Nora, et il ne reste rien du tout. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ton rat est si mal en point, il devrait au contraire se soigner et être dans une forme excellente… »

Ron se pencha lui aussi sur l'absence de cicatrice, au moment où une voix lui hurla à l'oreille de regarder le rat. Harry releva brutalement le regard à temps pour apercevoir le rat se donner de grand coup de dents rageur à l'une des pattes avant.

Était-il devenu complètement fou ? Essayait-il vraiment de se blesser volontairement ?

« Ron, regarde… »

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que le rat se coucha sur le coté, comme exténué de fatigue.

« Ton rat est vraiment louche. Je te jure que je l'ai vu se donner de grand coup de dent dans sa patte.

— Pourquoi ? Ca doit faire un mal de chien. »

Le rat sursauta au mot. Et soudain, sous les yeux des deux adolescents, tenta de ronger sa patte avant.

« On dirait un renard, dans un piège braconnier. Ils se rongent la patte plutôt que de rester immobile. »

Sa parole à nouveau eut l'effet de stopper tout mouvement du rat, qui se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le coté, comme souffrant. Au vu de la plaie qu'il s'était fait, il l'était surement, souffrant.

Quand Hermione arriva près d'eux, elle tenait dans ses mains une petite trousse de pharmacie.

« J'ai pas tout trouvé… Mais bon, on a déjà pas mal de choses là… Oh lala, il ne s'est pas arrangé, on dirait. Comment sa santé peut-elle se détériorer aussi vite ?

— Il se blesse. C'est un rat masochiste.

— Vous croyez que… c'est le fait d'être dans une maison moldu.

— Ch'ais pas trop, j'ai jamais trop su si c'était un animal magique à la base. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais entendu parler de rat magique, mais y'a tellement de tout dans le monde magique, qu'en fait, ça m'étonnerait même pas. »

La réponse de Ron n'offrait pas vraiment de vrais éléments solides sur lequel s'appuyer. En l'absence d'autres éléments, ils décidèrent d'endormir à la morphine le rat, pour qu'il évite de s'automutiler.

***

Le lendemain matin, ce fut à nouveau le branle-bas de combat. Le week-end fini, il restait encore trois derniers jours d'école à Edward, en général rempli de jeux et d'animation de fin d'année. Il ne faisait pas trop la grimace pour se lever le matin. Ce jour-là se passa aussi normalement que possible pour les trois jeunes exclus.

Hermione expliqua les bases à Ron, en continuant le programme qu'elle avait déjà commencé, et Harry se remettait tout seul à niveau en les écoutants. Il ne participait pas directement au 'cours', mais profitait d'un rafraichissement de la mémoire.

A quatre heures du soir, ils se préparèrent à aller chercher Edward. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter la maison en petit groupe et préféraient rester toujours ensemble, leur rencontre précédente avec Monsieur Malfoy les avait un peu traumatisé. Ils arrivèrent à l'école pour voir le jeune Edward sortir, mais, comme la première qu'ils étaient venu le voir, ce n'est pas ça qui attira en premier leur attention.

Plutôt le grand chien noir qui sortit des fourrés juste devant eux, pour foncer vers Harry, qui tira sa baguette, prêt au combat. Sentant le mouvement de recul du jeune garçon, le chien s'arrêta dans son élan, et changea de route, pour filer dans des broussailles qui cachaient un parc voisin.

Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, il n'osait pas parler, pas rendre réel ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ron eut le courage de poser la question que se demandaient les trois sorciers.

« C'était quoi, ça ? Sirius Black ? »


	12. Lettres

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Serpentins

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est exclus de Poudlard juste après avoir sauve Ginny du Basilic. Bien sûr l'amitié et d'autres notions font qu'il ne part pas tout seul...

**Rating** : Général voir T pour cause de violence (à voir avec la description des scènes que je prévoie)

**Note** : Je cours après les concours pour mes romans originaux. Au moi de novembre, j'ai écrit un premier jet d'un roman de romance magique, La Corporation du Dragon. Je l'avais crée pour un concours en abandonnant temporairement cette fanfic. On m'a très vite donné des nouvelles, et après coup, je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir été sélectionnée. Je me suis ensuite jurée de ne plus répondre à des appels à roman en inventant une nouvelle trame, un nouveau contexte... pour une deadline serrée. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai contourné mes propres règles en répondant toujours à un appel à roman mais pour un roman déjà écrit dans les grandes lignes, mais que je corriges. La deadline pour le concours est courant juillet, donc je ne suis pas sure de donner des nouvelles souvent en fanfiction d'ici là. Mais je devrais gérer d'écrire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (oui, je vise large au début, cela fait tout de même plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne pour cette fanfic).

J'espère que je n'ai pas totalement perdu tous mes lecteurs que je vous adore !

Pour vous remettre dans le bain, Harry est exclus de Poudlard, Hermione et Ron l'ont suivi comme un seul homme et ils habitent pour l'instant tous les trois chez les parents d'Hermione.

_Le lendemain matin, ce fut à nouveau le branle-bas de combat. Le week-end fini, il restait encore trois derniers jours d'école à Edward, en général rempli de jeux et d'animation de fin d'année. Il ne faisait pas trop la grimace pour se lever le matin. Ce jour-là se passa aussi normalement que possible pour les trois jeunes exclus._

_Hermione expliqua les bases à Ron, en continuant le programme qu'elle avait déjà commencé, et Harry se remettait tout seul à niveau en les écoutant. Il ne participait pas directement au 'cours', mais profitait d'un rafraichissement de la mémoire._

_A quatre heures du soir, ils se préparèrent à aller chercher Edward. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter la maison en petit groupe et préféraient rester toujours ensemble, leur rencontre précédente avec Monsieur Malfoy les avait un peu traumatisé. Ils arrivèrent à l'école pour voir le jeune Edward sortir, mais, comme la première qu'ils étaient venu le voir, ce n'est pas ça qui attira en premier leur attention._

_Plutôt le grand chien noir qui sortit des fourrés juste devant eux, pour foncer vers Harry, qui tira sa baguette, prêt au combat. Sentant le mouvement de recul du jeune garçon, le chien s'arrêta dans son élan, et changea de route, pour filer dans des broussailles qui cachaient un parc voisin._

_Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, il n'osait pas parler, pas rendre réel ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ron eut le courage de poser la question que se demandaient les trois sorciers._

_« C'était quoi, ça ? Sirius Black ? »_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Lettres**

_« Cher Directeur Karkaroff, Chère Directrice Maxime,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre commune sur un sujet qui me pèse beaucoup. Voyez vous, pour la première fois depuis mon élection au poste de Directeur de Poudlard, j'ai du prendre la terrible décision de refuser d'enseigner à l'un de mes élèves. J'en suis le premier sincèrement désolé. Cet élève ne m'est pas inconnu, je le connais depuis son plus jeune âge._

_Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, oui, lui-même. Le gouvernement anglais est corrompu, et ne peux pas comprendre le danger réel que cet élève représente. J'en suis vraiment le premier à le déplorer. Il est dangereux pour Harry Potter de vivre dans un endroit connu. Poudlard, malgré toutes ses protections millénaires, n'a pas tenu quelques mois avant d'être attaqué par Lord Voldemort lui-même._

_Le jeune monsieur Potter attire les ennuis et ne sait en plus pas s'empêcher d'aller les chercher encore davantage. SI vous avez entendu ce qu'ils se passent en Grande-Bretagne, vous saurez que le monstre de Serpentard a été relâché. Monsieur Potter a volé au secours de la sœur de son meilleur ami, et maintenant, dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, une carcasse de Basilic trône, avec ce qu'il semblerait un artéfact de magie noire._

_Il est un fait que le jeune Harry Potter attire les dangers, et particulièrement la magie noire. Je préfère le savoir sans trop d'éducation magique qu'avoir sur la conscience la descente d'un jeune sorcier trop doué dans l'enfer de la magie noire._

_Je vous prie donc d'accepter de soutenir mes décisions et de refuser que le jeune Harry Potter ne s'inscrive à votre école._

_Il en va de la sécurité de votre école, et surtout de la sécurité du monde. Rappelez-vous que les orphelins sont les mages noirs les plus sordides, les plus incompris et les plus dangereux. Il vaut mieux que le jeune Potter grandisse, murisse, puis reprennent une éducation quand il sera un peu plus armé pour faire face à la tentation._

_Bien évidement, vous êtes les seuls maîtres à bord de votre École, et je ne veux certainement pas mettre en doute votre capacité à vous protéger de cet aimant à catastrophe. J'aurais pu, moi aussi, certainement. Par contre, je me permets simplement de m'interroger sur les coûts humains de cet acharnement. Des morts ? Des mutilés à vie ? Une nouvelle génération de mages noirs ? Je ne sais pas, et à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas lequel serait le pire._

_Je vais vous confier un fait que peu connaissent pour que vous compreniez la mesure de son pouvoir. Sirius Black. Cet homme était enfermé dans la prison à très haute sécurité d'Azkaban. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais il est totalement impossible de sortir de cette prison. Depuis sept cents ans qu'elle existe, personne ne s'est jamais enfuis de là-bas. Depuis trois cent ans, des détracteurs assistent les gardiens de l'île. Il est techniquement impossible de s'enfuir de là-bas…_

_Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, un homme est à l'extérieur. Sirius Black. Condamné pour meurtre d'une douzaine de moldu, mais surtout de meurtre envers l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Peter Pettigrow. Mais tuer l'un de ses camarades de chambre avec qui il a partagé sept ans n'est pas son plus grand crime. Non, son plus grand crime, c'est celui d'avoir trahi James et Lily Potter. Il faut savoir que James et Sirius, de toutes leurs années à Poudlard ont été comme deux corps pour une seule tête. Ils étaient de toutes les blagues, de toutes les inventions, de toutes les opérations que Poudlard à subit à l'époque. On les appelait les Maraudeurs. James et Sirius, mais aussi Peter et Remus. De vivant, il ne reste que Sirius, condamné à vie à Azkaban, premier qui s'y enfuit, et Remus, qui n'ose plus que se cacher au plus profond de l'Angleterre, en espérant ne pas être le prochain sur la liste des victimes de Black._

_Mais là où je voulais en venir, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir la confiance de James et Lily, (qu'il a trahi, en vendant à Lord Voldemort), il avait leur confiance pour leur fils. C'est en effet le parrain d'Harry. Recueillir Harry peut vous mettre dans la position dangereuse d'avoir un tueur, assassin et espion de Lord Voldemort qui va spécialement chercher à vous attaquer pour pouvoir finir le travail qui a été interrompu, cette malheureuse nuit d'Halloween. Il n'y a aucun doute que Sirius Black s'est échappé pour pouvoir tuer Harry Potter._

_Je sais que ma position ne va peut-être pas vous paraître responsable, mais les choses changent de perspectives, quand on a un cadavre de basilic dans les tréfonds de son école, sans qu'on s'en soit aperçu. Harry Potter est un aimant à problème, c'est le cheval de troie, ne le laissez pas entrer dans votre École. Je vous le conseille. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, vous conseiller… A vous d'agir ou non, en fonction de vos propres motivations._

_J'estime avoir fait mon devoir de Directeur de Poudlard, et avoir protégé la plupart des mes élèves d'un sort plus dangereux encore. Certes, un élève est exclu. Mais un jour, il sera plus mature, il comprendra, et pourra revenir à Poudlard. Je serais ravi de le ré-accueillir. Et plus serein aussi._

_Bien à vous et que votre École prospère,_

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. »_

Il s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil, relisant une dernière fois la lettre. On pouvait voir l'âge sur son visage aux traits tirés. Il interrogea du regard son phénix, puis s'excusa.

« Je ne mets pas toute la signature, vu que je n'ai agi qu'en tant que Directeur de Poudlard. J'aimerais moi aussi qu'il y ait une autre solution. Que le jeune Harry puisse vivre avec nous. Mais c'est trop dangereux pour le reste des élèves. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, nous y avons bien réfléchis. Minerva était d'accord avec moi. Et puis, la dernière fois, le récit qu'il nous a servi était totalement impossible, et incroyable. Et il a menti à plusieurs reprises. Il a commencé à être tenté. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il s'éloigne du monde sorcier… Crois-moi, c'est douloureux, mais tout le monde en sera plus heureux ! »

Il s'interrompit un moment, puis cacheta la lettre et la tendit vers la perche.

« Allez, va donc l'envoyer, il est temps de passer à autre choses plutôt que de toujours ressasser ce qui aurait pu être autrement. »


End file.
